Pasión Congelante
by ChibiFjola
Summary: El Cuerpo de Artes Demoníacas solicita la ayuda de Hinamori debido a su maestría en el Kidō, dándole una misteriosa reliquia la cual debe descifrar. Y Momo acepta el desafío más no se esperó que fuera tan problemático sobretodo porque gracias a un incidente, hechizó a Hitsugaya… quien empieza a comportarse como un pervertido.
1. De desafío a problema

**Categoría M**

 **Género:** Humor | Drama | Romance.

 **Protagonista(s):** Tōshirō Hitsugaya. | Momo Hinamori. – No obstante, hay una relativa participación de otros personajes.

 **Pareja(s):** el tema argumental de la historia se enfoca _exclusivamente_ en el HitsuHina. Sin embargo, hay insinuaciones de otras parejas.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA(S) DEL FIC:** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ ) es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho. OC ( _Personaje original_ ) en dados casos para dar coherencia al fic. Contenido adulto, erótico e insinuante durante la historia. Eventualmente habrá _Escenarios Explícitos_ de SEXO, en otros términos, Lemon.

 _ **Aconsejo la mayor discreción posible. ¡Gracias!**_

* * *

 **Pasión Congelante**

 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _De desafío a problema_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Ya ha transcurrido dos años y medio desde que Aizen Sōsuke ha sido vencido, sentenciado a permanecer por veinte mil años en el nivel más profundo de la prisión subterránea; la octava prisión "Avici". Y desde entonces se ha acoplado una monotonía que solamente fue rota cuando el agente perdido Ginjō Kūgo apareció en el mundo real ante el ex-shinigami que lo remplazo. Gracias a la aparición de un nuevo antagonista para la Sociedad de Almas, determino la vida de esté y la de Ichigo Kurosaki quien recuperó sus poderes.

Volviendo a ser como "aquellos días" cuando recién se integraba Ichigo a esta segunda vida de ser un shinigami (sustituto)…

No obstante, eso era una mentira. El humano de nombre fresa anteriormente era visto por la Gotei 13 como una amenaza y, ahora, se ha transformado en el aliado más poderoso que tienen a su favor. Por supuesto, el Comandante General Yamamoto jamás admitirá ese hecho y siempre se mantendrá escéptico ante Ichigo…

¿El por qué? Quién sabe… tal vez, el Comandante General no quiera cometer el mismo error en sus años de juventud, uno del cual será su sentencia de muerte en un futuro no muy lejano…

O quizás es tan aprensivo con Ichigo porque ve un potencial en él para que lo sustituya algún día como el Comandante General, dejándole en sus manos la protección de la Sociedad de Almas y sus habitantes…

¡Naaah!

Eso sería mentalizarnos demasiado.

Así que iremos a algo más razonable y probable en el presente:

Como ya Ichigo volvió a recuperar su título de shinigami sustituto, Ginjō Kūgo está muerto y el resto de los Xcution no representan una amenaza; obviamente la paz regresó…

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Por hacer una exhaustiva limpieza en los archivos del Cuerpo de Artes Demoníacas, provocará eventualmente un divertido y entretenido desastre donde se verán implicados los altos mandos de las Divisiones quinta y décima.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En una oficina iluminada ambiguamente por las velas de los candelabros, estaba un hombre de complexión delgada pero fornida que tenía un aspecto solemne pero lúgubre. Él se mantenía abstraído a firmar unos papeles que los recopilaba después en una pila bien acomodada sobre su escritorio.

— ¡Jefe!

Ingresó sorpresivamente al despacho un hombre de aspecto sombrío y vestimentas casi similares a su superior. Se veía un tanto agitado, muy diferente del Capitán del Cuerpo de Artes Demoníacas pero es preferiblemente llamado como Jefe por motivos desconocidos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Yami?

El subordinado inhalo profundamente antes de contestar: — Jefe lo hayamos —De las mangas amplias de su uniforme estándar de shinigami sacó un cilindro que poseía un hermoso entallado floreado de margaritas, duraznos, anémonas rojas y narcisos amarillos. — La reliquia, el Código de "Shinigami-hime no Saikon"(1).

El capitán observó escéptico el cilindro que fue depositado sobre su escritorio. — ¿Ya saben cuál es su naturaleza?

— No. Ya investigamos y no conseguimos nada.

— Bueno, es entendible —Tomo entre sus dedos el objeto con cierta cautela. — Ha sido sellado con tanta fuerza que no lo notarías y aun así, es un artefacto… escurridizo.

— Jefe ¿Es verdad lo que cuenta la leyenda? Que contiene un poder inimaginable que al usuario lo encierra en una especie de "Edén".

— Eso es lo que dice la traducción "Jaula del Edén" —Señaló un extremo del cilindro donde había una grabación tallada. — Pero es sola una suposición que ha surgido por décadas, ya que la traducción varía.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos si nuestros hombres no pueden descifrarlo? ¿Se lo damos al Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo?

— ¡Ni en broma! Preferiría guardarlo, llevando polvo que dárselos a ellos —Sentenció furioso el capitán. — ¿Sabes lo que le harían si cae en manos del Capitán Kurotsuchi? ¡Lo destruirían! Estamos hablando de una reliquia más vieja que tú y yo, creo que hasta posee la misma edad del Comandante General Yamamoto.

— ¿Pero entonces que haremos? ¿Posponer la investigación? No estamos tratando con cualquier artefacto, está resguardado por magia muy antigua y de distintas naturalezas. Nadie en nuestra organización es tan diestro para manejar conjuros tan complejos.

El capitán comprendía la frustración de su subordinado, pensativo en búsqueda de una solución a su dilema. Su mirada casualmente se centró en una flor de durazno del labrado del cilindro, materializándose en su mente el rostro de una jovencita que hace dos décadas atrás fue una vieja alumna de él.

— Sí tenemos a alguien.

— ¿A quién?

— A Momo Hinamori. Prepara una reunión con ella ¡Pronto!

— ¡Sí!

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— Mmmm…

En el quinto escuadrón de la Gotei funcionaba de manera efectiva y normal como siempre, incluso en la oficina del capitán… a pesar que no se veía muy contento en medio del papeleo.

— Mmmmm…

Shinji Hirako es un hombre normalmente indiferente y despreocupado a todo lo que le rodea pero de igual modo eso no obstruía su capacidad en el combate y liderazgo. Sin embargo, hay que agregar que en momentos como este Hirako se cuestionaba mentalmente porque mierdas acepto volver a su cargo de capitán si tenía que tolerar el maldito papeleo que parecía no tener fin.

— ¡MMMMMMM…!

— Capitán ¿Está todo bien?

La mirada almendrada se centro en otra mirada castaña que expresaba calidez e inocencia. Entonces al ver a su teniente, recordó porque el cargo de capitán se le hacía llevadero. La menuda y frágil mujer que tenía enfrente era alguien muy eficiente en su labor, concluía con el papeleo en cuestión de minutos. Aparte de eso, le agregaba como puntos a su favor que era una chica atractiva, simpática, leal y limpia de toda maldad.

No había duda porque Momo Hinamori despertaba tanta confianza, por eso, debido a esas cualidades fue la víctima perfecta para los planes de alguien tan retorcido como el maldito de Aizen Sōsuke. Y eso sólo le hacía hervir la sangre porque aparte de su teniente, él junto con sus camaradas sufrieron las consecuencias de los planes de ese bastardo traidor. Teniendo que ocultarse como si fueran unos vulgares fugitivos para no ser ejecutados injustamente.

…Aún no podía creer que ella continúe manteniendo su personalidad amable e ingenua a pesar de haber sido una víctima más de la crueldad de Aizen. Se veía tan frágil y a pesar de todo conseguía la fuerza para sonreír.

No le extrañaba porque el enano de Hitsugaya la sobreprotege tanto.

— No es nada. Sólo estoy cansado.

— Oh, si es así… —Se acercó a uno de los muebles de decoración del despacho donde tomo una caja envuelta en un pañuelo lavanda con lunares azules más una cantimplora para luego volver a tomar asiento enfrente del escritorio y situar la caja con el termo. — No pasa nada porque se tome un respiro de vez en cuando…

Sirvió un poco de té en la taza de su capitán para después revelar el contenido de la caja, siendo unas galletas que cumplían los gustos tanto de él y los de ella.

Shinji sonrió internamente al ver el gesto de su teniente. — Sabes Momo-chan si me sigues consintiendo… me voy a terminar por malacostumbrar —Le indicó, antes de tomar una galleta y degustarla de un bocado.

— No me molesta si es lo que le preocupa.

Y Hirako una vez más entendió porque Hitsugaya se empeñaba tanto en proteger a su teniente. Ella era una chica poseedora de un encanto que puede cautivar a cualquiera, siendo difícil que alguien la odie.

— No, lo que me preocupa que me vuelva en un mini-helero acomplejado.

— ¿Un qué?

Se rió al ver como ella confundida ladeaba la cabeza a un lado. ¡Rayos! se veía tan linda que tuvo casi el impulso de acariciar su cabello y es que el nuevo look de su teniente la hacía verse más tierna e infantil de lo que ya era. — Olvídalo —Le dijo, volviendo a devorar otra galleta. — ¡Sírveme más!

Le extendió la taza vacía a Hinamori quien pronto acató la orden.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En el despacho del capitán de la décima división el silencio era roto por los estornudos de esté.

— Genial, lo que me faltaba. Un resfriado.

Hitsugaya estaba de un pésimo humor (más de lo usual) y es que papeleos de meses atrás se terminaron por acumularse porque su teniente olvido hacer parte de su trabajo (como siempre). Ahora él no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo porque si se sentaba por esperar que Matsumoto aparezca por su oficina a hacerlo…

Bueno, mejor era esperar una invasión a la Sociedad de Almas.

Y ahora, desde hace un rato había empezado a estornudar frenético. Si su teniente estuviera presente, seguramente al oírlo estornudar le diría que alguien debe estar hablando de él. Pero como el joven capitán no es supersticioso como la holgazana de Rangiku, obviaría su comentario no sin antes sermonearle de que trabaje.

— Mmmm… —Desvió su mirada turquesa a un extremo de su escritorio que podía ver numerosas columnas de papeles alzándose desde el suelo. Su semblante se desfiguro en una infantil mueca enfurruñada. _Hoy parece que no podre tomar la siesta de la tarde…_ , se lamento en sus pensamientos.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En los corredores estaba Matsumoto buscando un lugar donde ocultarse de su mini-capitán huraño que en cualquier momento puede salir de la nada para sermonearla. Pero era difícil conseguir el escondite idóneo porque ya Hitsugaya sabía todos sus lugares favoritos ¿A qué otro sitio puede ir? ¿Tal vez a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis? ¡No! Ahí sería el primer lugar que la buscaría, además que la presencia de su capitán era una de las pocas permitida a pesar de que está la regla que no se aceptan hombres.

Sólo Byakuya Kushiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Hitsugaya Tōshirō, Kenpachi Zaraki y recientemente Shinji Hirako tienen permitido el acceso al sitio más exclusivo de la Gotei 13.

¿Y si se iba a la quinta división? Era un lugar muy obvio, tanto que su capitán lo descartaría automáticamente. ¡Era el plan perfecto! Además iría a visitar una buena amiga.

Rangiku con un nuevo rumbo se dirigió al escuadrón de Momo más no se esperó que cuando llegara, sería recibida por un malhumorado capitán Hirako en vez de su amiga.

— Llegas tardes, Momo-chan no está.

Hirako se veía igual de amenazador y peligroso que un Arrancar. Emanando de su figura una densa aura oscura.

— ¿Y en dónde está? —Cuestionó, adentrándose a la oficina para tomar asiento en uno de los sillones a la moda que trajo Shinji del mundo de los vivos.

— Fue llamada por el Capitán del Cuerpo de Artes Demoníacas, pues la necesitaban —Explicó de mala gana, no por la presencia de la preciosa mujer sino porque la ausencia indefinida de Hinamori significaba para él que estaba solo contra todo esté papeleo y realmente necesitaba de la eficacia de su teniente para ayudarlo o sino en verdad se iba a quedar calvo como suele bromear la idiota de Hiyori.

— ¿A qué?

— Yo que sé —Encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. — No entraron en muchos detalles. Sólo sé que la requieren debido a su maestría y conocimientos en el Kidō.

— Que mal, y yo que esperaba verla.

— ¡Paaatrañas~! —Exclamó Hirako, apoyando el peso de su cabeza en una de sus manos. — Tú solo vinisteis como excusa para evadir tus responsabilidades y a tu capitán.

— No vas a dejar sola a una desamparada damisela cuando necesita ayuda ¿O sí? —Preguntó Rangiku en un tono coqueto e inclinándose felinamente, dando una tentadora imagen del valle de su dotada pechonalidad para Shinji que tan sólo sonrió.

— Por supuesto —Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Matsumoto quien se puso alerta cuando él se inclino hacia ella, peligrosamente cerca… como para robarle un beso. — Y mientras que te ayudo, espero recibir lo mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a cobrar el favor? —Cuestionó un tanto recia, dispuesta a golpearlo si se las daba de confianzudo con ella. Podía coquetear, ser juguetona y usar sus encantos con los hombres pero eso no significa que se dejaría manosear.

— Es la ley "De dar y recibir" Así que… ¡Teeeen!

A continuación una columna de papeleo y expedientes fue depositado sobre el regazo de Matsumoto.

— ¡¿EH?!

Shinji que ya se había enderezado en su estatura de 1,76cm, miro desde su altura a la confundida teniente. Y con su habitual actitud despreocupada, más un toque cínicamente refrescante le dijo:

— Puedes empezar con estás —Pero al recibir la mirada estupefacta de la teniente. Añadió: — No pensaras quedarte aquí sin hacer nada ¿O sí?

— ¡Oye, eso no es justo capitán Hirako! —Rezongó infantilmente la ojiazul.

Pero él la ignoro volviendo a su escritorio para tomar asiento, recuperando un poco el ánimo para continuar con su labor gracias a que fastidio un poco a la atractiva teniente y realmente extrañaba el hecho de fastidiar a alguien.

Casualmente su mirada almendra se centró en el adorno que guindaba de su móvil el cual usa exactamente para comunicarse diariamente con Hiyori; siendo sobre un monito de aspecto rebelde y con una expresión aniñada pero agresiva. Una correa de móvil que fue un regalo de parte de Momo quien lo acompañó una vez en una salida de compras en donde lo pillo a él observando el adorno desde la vitrina de la tienda por un largo rato… Todo porque le recordaba a cierta chica rebelde de coletas.

Suspiró abnegado mientras que recordaba su vida con los Visored en el mundo de los vivos. Los extrañaba a todos pero sobretodo… extrañaba sus discusiones con la tonta de Hiyori quien hacía que su vida fuera menos aburrida y… ordinaria.

 _Hmm… cuando termine aquí, iré al mundo de los vivos a hacerle una visita a los chicos_., se mentalizo determinado. Continuando con más ahincó su labor pero… a penas que le dio el primer vistazo a la hoja que tenía en manos, toda buena voluntad se derrumbo. Dominándole a cambio la pereza. _Aaaaaah… Momo ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?!_ , se lamento en sus pensamientos desparramándose en su escritorio.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En los corredores dirigiéndose al quinto escuadrón estaba Momo que parecía bastante emocionada ¿Y cuál era su causa? El cilindro que llevaba entre sus manos, manteniéndolo sujeto a la altura de su pecho como si se tratara de un valioso y extraordinario tesoro.

Y más o menos era eso a los ojos de la chica.

Siempre sintió una especial afinidad por la magia y todo lo enigmático que conllevan, razón por la cual terminó destacándose en dichas artes demoníacas al punto que su Zanpaku-tō deriva de esta naturaleza.

— ¿Hn? —Espetó Hinamori, desviando su mirada a su espada enfundada la cual podía apreciar como de ella emitía un sonido similar a los latidos de un corazón. La shinigami se carcajeó risueña. — ¿Tú también estás emocionada Tobiume? —Miró con ternura la funda y con la punta de sus dedos acarició la empuñadura de su espada. — Como siempre, necesitaré de tu ayuda para cumplir está misión. Espero que no te moleste.

La espada vibró con mayor fuerza, provocando que la sonrisa de Momo se ampliara.

— Gracias Tobiume.

Cuando la teniente ingreso al quinto escuadrón, ocultó el cilindro en el interior de una de sus mangas del kimono. Ya que a petición del capitán del Cuerpo de Arte Demoníaca, lo debía tener en confidencialidad con excepciones del Capitán Hirako y el propio Capitán Yamamoto que estarían informados sobre su misión.

— Capitán ya…

— ¡Momo, que bueno que llegas…!

— ¡¿Rangiku-san?! —Exclamó sorprendida la pelinegra que no se esperó la presencia de la décima teniente quien parecía bastante complacida de su llegada, demostrándolo al recibirla con un abrazo. — ¿Pero qué paso? —Miró a Hirako en busca de respuestas pero éste tan sólo sonreía de esa manera cínicamente peculiar.

— Nada. Sólo recibía la amable ayuda de la teniente de la décima división… —Indicó Shinji mientras que acomodaba un pequeño lote de papeles entre sus manos. Recibiendo a cambio la mirada confusa de Momo y la mirada de pocos amigos de Matsumoto.

— Rangiku-san… ¿Me sustituía? —Cuestionó extrañada y hasta sorprendida porque sabía que la hermosa mujer no era amante al trabajo del papeleo. Desvió su mirada castaña para enfocarla en su camarada que miraba disgustada a su capitán sin dejar de abrazarla. — Capitán Hirako, eso no era necesario —Le reprochó sumisamente, liberándose calmadamente del abrazo de la rubia. — Además, Rangiku-san es una visita no se supone que así deba tratarse a una.

— ¡Así es, así es! —Alegó infantilmente Matsumoto. — Oiga consejos Capitán Hirako que así se llega lejos.

Pero el rubiales la ignoró ya que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender por muy divertido que era fastidiar al hermoso espécimen femenino que deleitaba su vista.

— Momo-chan, ¿Ya concluisteis con tus asuntos?

Ambas mujeres notaron fácilmente que la actitud despreocupada del capitán se tornó seria, volviéndose la atmosfera pesada.

— Sí.

— Muy bien, entonces… —Centró su mirada almendrada en la rubia. — Rangiku-san ya creo que es hora de irte. Gracias por tus servicios.

La voluptuosa shinigami no le hizo falta un traductor para entender que el capitán la estaba despachando "sutilmente" de ahí. Por lo que se despidió y puso pies en pólvora. Por dos razones: 1) No quería estar con Hirako quien resultó ser alguien difícil de roer (Por no decir un dolor en el trasero). Aparte de Gin y su mini-capitán, era la tercera persona que no caía tan fácilmente bajo sus encantos. Pero la diferencia es que tanto Gin y su capitán si no cedía a sus caprichos, lo hacían con gracia.; Y 2) Para que Capitán y Teniente del quinto escuadrón se hayan puesto serios es porque sea de lo que tengan que discutir debía ser un asunto grave.

— ¡Aff! —Suspiró extenuada Rangiku, caminando por los pasillos de la quinta división. — ¿Ahora en dónde debería ir…?

— ¿Qué tal ir a trabajar?

— ¡AAAAAAY! —Gritó ella con la piel de gallina, se volteo para ver horrorizada a su mini-capitán de brazos cruzados y mirándola acusadoramente. — ¡¿C-C-CAPITÁN?!

— Resultasteis ser más escurridiza de lo que pensé… —Indicó calmado. Demasiado para la inquietud de la joven teniente. — Suerte que puedo cambiar ese percance…

Matsumoto empalideció, sabía lo que significaba esas palabras por lo que no dudo en huir mientras que intentaba persuadirlo…

— _Reina sobre los cielos helados…_

— ¡E-Espere capitán, no nos aloquemos…!

Pero parecía que él no oiría razones. Mocoso tenía que ser.

— _¡…_ _Hyōrinmaru_ _!_

A continuación un dragón de hielo iba directo hacía ella quien con lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, intentaba buscar la manera de salir impune del ataque. Pero lo más importante era no convertirse en un obelisco de hielo.

— ¡Capitaaaaán ¿No podemos discutir esto con una tacita de té?!

— No —Espetó fríamente.

Dándole caza a su teniente, alejándola con varios ataques de los territorios del quinto escuadrón (No vaya a ser que Matsumoto busque la inmunidad con Hinamori a expensas de que sabe muy bien que su debilidad es su amiga la cual no dudará meter la mano en defensa de la perezosa rubia y él, no le quedará de otra que tragarse su orgullo).

— ¡Hyōryū Senbi!

Una nueva ola de hielo en forma de luna creciente iba directo hacia Rangiku que a duras penas pudo esquivar.

— Zekku —Recitó él, moviendo su espada y en consecuencia la dirección de la técnica de su Hyōryū Senbi era fácilmente manipulable. En otras palabras incrementaba las probabilidades en que el ataque atinaría a su blanco…

Maldita Zanpaku-tō de hielo que convenientemente para su portador es versátil.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— Uwaaaaaa~ah

— Hinamori…

La aludida rápidamente se cubrió la boca con las manos al ver que por enésima vez volvía a bostezar. Apenada volteo su rostro hacia quien la llamó, cruzándose su mirada castaña con otra de un exótico color turquesa que la miraba con cierto reproche.

— Lo siento Shirō-chan…

— Capitán Hitsugaya —Le corrigió. — Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con el Capitán Hirako…

Momo suspiró condescendiente. — Hitsugaya-kun, ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

— ¿Enserio? —Espetó impertinente, dejando su pluma para verla fijamente. — En el día de hoy ¿Siquiera te has visto una vez en el espejo…?

— ¿Y eso qué…? ¡GYAAAAAAH!

Sin advertencia el peliblanco sacó un pequeño espejo que lo situó enfrente de su amiga, haciendo que vea su propio reflejo. Apreciando su estado anémico y con unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos castaños. ¡Por el Rey Espíritu! Se veía incluso peor que la vez cuando salió de su coma por haber sido apuñalada por Aizen.

— ¿Lo ves?, estás horrible.

— Gracias, ya me di cuenta de eso —Le rezongó infantilmente la azabache por el insensible (y honesto) comentario de su amigo. — Pero… ahora entiendo las preocupaciones del Capitán Hirako.

— ¿Preocupaciones?

Asintió, dejando de lado el espejo. — El Capitán Hirako me pedía que descansará de vez en cuando o sino los demás empezarían a creer que él me explota como subordinada. Pensé que solamente bromeaba…

— Yo también quisiera pensar lo mismo de mi Capitán…

Los amigos de la infancia desviaron su atención a un rincón de la oficina donde estaba Matsumoto con cara de genuina desdicha, sentada enfrente de un escritorio con lotes de papeleo por terminar. Usualmente los tenientes de cada escuadrón tienen sus propias oficinas para trabajar y son independientes de las de su respectivo capitán. No obstante, en el caso de Hitsugaya era un caso especial porque…

Para obligar que Rangiku hiciera su trabajo y se volviera a poner al día con el papeleo, ordeno a unos oficiales que metieran a su despacho un escritorio en el que la teniente trabajará y para que no escape de sus responsabilidades, hizo uso de sus conocimientos en el Kidō. Recitando un hechizo que se materializo en forma de grilletes en el que uno está en el tobillo de la rubia y el otro está en una de las patas de la mesa.

— Silencio, y sigue con tu trabajo o si no volverás a pasar la noche aquí.

Hizo un puchero ante la amenaza, pataleando en su asiento. — ¡Pero Capitán esto es tan injustooo~!

Un tic se asomo en la sien del peliblanco. — Injusto es tolerar tu negligencia.

Los ojos azul celeste se desviaron hacia los castaños, dedicándole una mirada de suplica. — Momo…

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! —Masculló en advertencia Tōshirō, sospechando las intenciones de su teniente al hacerle ojitos de borrego a su amiga quien es más endeble a esas tácticas de persuasión. — Trabaja o los grilletes serán la menor de tus quejas.

Matsumoto farfulló entre dientes contra el mini-ogro de su jefe y volvió a centrar su atención en el nuevo lote que tendría que chequear…

— Déjame ayudarte —Dijo la pelinegra situando su silla enfrente del escritorio de su amiga quien sonrió ante su amable gesto. Muy diferente de Hitsugaya que su ceño fruncido se acentuó de una manera tan grotesca que hasta se veía gracioso.

— Hinamori…

— ¿Qué? No te estoy pidiendo que liberes de su castigo a Rangiku-san —Indicó inocente, sin abandonar su tarea.

— ¿Acaso oísteis lo que te dije? Deberías aprovechar este tiempo libre para descansar.

Antes de que la azabache pudiera refutar, intervino la ojiazul. — Mi Capitán tiene razón Momo, yo no quiero hacer que te sobreesfuerces. Además, una doncella no debería descuidar su belleza —Le guiñó el ojo divertida, sacándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra. — Descuida, me tardare un poco… pero lo terminare.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Claro! Ya verás, lo haré en un santiamén —Aseveró con un tono de voz monótono, comenzando a reír de un modo exuberante.

 _Al menos miente mejor…_ , pensó el joven capitán que al igual que su amiga de infancia, no se convencieron de la sobreactuación de la voluptuosa mujer. Y es que era difícil de que Matsumoto fuera creíble cuando ambos podían notar lo tensa que estaba por solamente trabajar.

De igual modo Hinamori terminó aceptando de mala gana. — De acuerdo… —Tomo asiento en uno de los sillones de la oficina y cuando Hitsugaya creía que finalmente su amiga guardaría reposo…

Se encuentra que ella está leyendo un libro.

— ¡A-Ah ¿Y ahora qué?! —Cuestionó la ojicastaña al serle arrebatado de sus manos el texto. Alzó la mirada para ver como Tōshirō le miraba en reproche.

— ¡Idiota! Leer NO es descansar.

— ¡P-Pero, pero…! Me gusta hacerlo, es lo que hago en mis horas libres ¡Y lo sabes! —Hizo un puchero, ya exasperada que nada de lo que haga parezca complacer a su amigo. — ¿Qué se supone que haga, eh…?

Él suspiró condescendiente, suavizándose su semblante templado. — Hinamori…

— ¡¿Qué me quede tiesa como una estatua?!

— ¿Terminasteis? —Cuestionó fastidiado a lo que ella se cruzó de brazos y con los mofletes hinchados en claro enojo, viró su rostro del otro lado contrario de donde él estaba.

— ¡HUM! —Exclamó enfurruñada la azabache en modo de respuesta a su pregunta impertinente.

Por otro lado, Rangiku se entretenía de lo lindo en ver la discusión de ese par. Era divertido observar como Hinamori sacaba una faceta más íntima y natural de su templado capitán quien siempre intenta actuar tan correcto y controlado.

— Hinamori…

Pero la aludida seguía empeñada de no voltear a verlo, mostrándose rebelde ante él. Hitsugaya roló los ojos cansado, era obvio que Momo no lo escucharía por lo que se sentó a su lado y… Sin advertencia, el peliblanco extendió su mano para cubrir los ojos de Hinamori…

— ¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¿Pero qu…? ¡WAAAH!

Momo que no podía ver nada gracias a la mano que obstruía su visión, se sobresaltó al sentir como él ejercía la fuerza suficiente para tirarla hacia atrás. Sintiendo posteriormente que su cabeza reposaba sobre algo relativamente duro pero era cómodo y le brindaba confort.

— Mhn… Hitsugaya-kun… no veo nada… —Le decía, removiéndose incomoda en su lugar y tanteando a su alrededor. Entendiendo pronto que seguía en el sillón pero ahora acostada y… que su amigo hacía de almohada para ella, ya que para su sorpresa se encontró con que su cabeza reposaba sobre el regazo de Tōshirō.

— Lo que quiero es que descanses.

— A-Ahmn… lo haré, ya entendí… —Llevó su mano a la de él, justamente la que obstruía su visión. — Hmph… Hitsugaya-kun no hay necesidad de cubrirme los ojos. Ya no leeré ni haré nada más…

— Sólo duerme —Le dijo casi en un susurro, escuchándose su voz más ronca de lo habitual y demasiado cerca para la pequeña teniente. Siendo comprensible porque él se inclino un poco hacía ella.

Momo guardó silencio por unos minutos con un ligero sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas, antes de responderle tímidamente:

—…De acuerdo.

En cuanto a Matsumoto no le podía dar crédito lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no se esperaba que su capitán tuviera la suficiente osadía para hacer tal acción con Momo… pero ahora sabe que se equivoco. Además, que él parecía no tener la intención de dejar de ser la almohada y guardián de los sueños de la azabache.

— Mph…

Rangiku salió de sus reflexiones para ver como su compañera se removía en su lugar.

—…Shirō-chan.

— Es Capitán Hitsugaya —Le corrigió en un suspiro. Jamás conseguiría que su amiga lo llame apropiadamente. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—…Mmm… es sólo que… tú mano está fría…

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario pero pronto guardo silencio al recibir la mirada fulminante de su capitán, posteriormente él se disculpo con Momo e hizo el ademan de retirar la mano que tenía sobre los ojos de su amiga pero está lo detuvo al situar su pequeña mano sobre la masculina.

— Me entendisteis mal… —Le reprochó amablemente. — Lo que quise decir es… —En sus labios se dibujo una dulce sonrisa. —…Que la mano de Hitsugaya-kun se siente muy bien estando fría.

La teniente de la décima división tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para morderse la lengua y no fastidiar a su capitán o sino arruinaría la tierna atmosfera. ¡Ja! Si tan sólo Momo pudiera ver la reacción que tuvo el templado peliblanco ante su comentario…

Bueno, conociendo a la azabache, se abalanzaría sobre Tōshirō para estrujarlo en un abrazo y revolverle esa rebelde pero sedosa cabellera blanquecina. Fascinada de admirar esa adorable expresión avergonzada e infantilmente enfurruñada de él.

— Ya duérmete —Le contestó un poco tosco y raudo. En cuanto a Momo sin perder su carácter risueño, asintió, relajándose en su cómoda "almohada-shirō-chan".

—…Gracias —Susurró la pequeña teniente antes de caer profundamente dormida mientras que… Hitsugaya aparto su mano del rostro de su amiga, admirándolo abstraído y pensativo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido más un imperceptible sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

—…Tonta.

De repente él recordó que no estaba solo y es que la sensación de sentirse observado no menguaba. Aparto su mirada del rostro durmiente de su amiga para cruzarse con… unos ojos gatunos y sagaces que lo incomodaron. Automáticamente el semblante de Hitsugaya se puso amargo porque sabía que su teniente no tardaría en fastidiarlo…

¡Diablos! Lo veía venir, esa sonrisa felina que ella luchaba por disimular no lo engañaba a él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Yo? Nada… sólo pensaba… —Decía Matsumoto haciéndose la desentendida. —…En lo abstraído que estaba usted hace unos momentos, tal vez pensando un "¡Boba! No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo descansa" o quizás un… "No hay nadie tan importante como tú".

— ¡C-Cállate! Y haz tu trabajo —Le rezongó tosco, pero su comportamiento regocijó aún más a su teniente… Porque el simple hecho de verlo a él apoyar el peso de su cabeza sobre el reposabrazos mientras que cubría su boca con su mano en un intento de disimular su sonrojo y obviar el tema de manera inmediata, le indicaba fácilmente a Rangiku que había acertado en sus suposiciones.

— Hehehe… Está en confianza, no tiene porque mentir —Insinuó pícara, abanicando la mano felinamente. — Ni tan poco ser tímido ¡Vamos, vamos~!

Un tic se asomó en su sien, pensando seriamente que desplegar su energía espiritual sería más que suficiente para congelarla y así callarla. En cuanto a Rangiku al sentir que la atmosfera se volvía inesperadamente fría, comprendió que tal vez se habría sobrepasado con fastidiar a su capitán…

Ya que por tantos años de conocerlo y ser la primera quien le hizo saber a él sobre sus poderes espirituales antes de que matara a su abuela; sabía que la principal razón de porque su capitán siempre se mantiene con esa personalidad tan controlada e inmutable es para no liberal indeliberadamente sus gélidos poderes y matar por accidente a alguien.

— Me halaga pero… capitán no nos aloquemos —Le indicó algo nerviosa ¡Maldición, no quería ser congelada! Recientemente acaba de salir de un resfriado (Otorgado por el mini-ogro de su capitán con la última caza que le dio). — Además Momo… —Le recordó ahora un poco preocupada al ver que su pequeña amiga tiritaba un poco de frío, cambiando su posición de dormir boca arriba a una posición fetal y siendo visible su respiración en un vapor de aliento blanco.

— Lo sé —Le contestó tajante e impávido, eventualmente la atmosfera volvió a una temperatura más cálida y agradable por lo que Hinamori dejo de temblar.

Matsumoto suspiró un tanto resignada para luego sonreír complacida, su capitán definitivamente era tan predecible… cuando se trata del bienestar de Momo no se lo piensa dos veces.

— No te veo trabajar…

La rubia se le borró la sonrisa de un soplo al oír aquellas palabras viniendo de su capitán, haciendo un puchero infantil. ¡Rayos! Además de ser un enano naturalmente protector, prodigioso y con un encanto cuestionable, también podía ser un verdadero fastidio cuando se lo propone.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Eran altas horas de la noche en la Sociedad de Almas, la mayoría de los habitantes ya sea los que viven en la división Rukongai o en la ciudadela Seireitei; dormían… exceptuando por los oficiales de la Gotei 13 que les tocaba hacer guardia o aquellos escoltas privados como los que posee la familia Kushiki. Además de este tipo de personal, teníamos a una ingenua y soñolienta Teniente que transitaba con cautela por los pasillos de la Quinta División.

— ¡Mhph! —Pronunció Hinamori mientras que estiraba su cuerpo un poco al sentirlo entumecido.

Había cobrado energías después de esa larga siesta de la tarde en la oficina de Hitsugaya (y con esté incluido como su almohada) pero… por más que fue de lo más reconfortante, tuvo que salir como un rayo hacía su división porque nuevamente se había quedado dormida y le había asegurado a su capitán Hirako que tan sólo se daría un pequeño descanso para que ya no se preocupara más por ella.

Desafortunadamente, su capitán Hirako ya había terminado con una relativa cantidad de trabajo… dejándole a ella tan sólo migajas. Por supuesto, Shinji le aseguró despreocupado que no fue la gran cosa pero Momo no pensaba lo mismo ya que su deber como teniente era ser su apoyo y ayudarle en todo lo posible para que exista una armoniosa administración en el quinto escuadrón. Y el vizard al ver que su teniente se deprimía… no pudo contenerse de asignarle algo de trabajo extra para así volver a ver la sonrisa de su subalterna.

Momo no tardo en hacer eficientemente su trabajo como teniente, no siendo muy raro viniendo de ella, terminando a las nueve de la noche. Posteriormente se encargó de hacer su "otro trabajo" pero no como la teniente de la quinta división sino como Momo Hinamori, shinigami y especialista en las artes Kidō.

— Bien… creo que ya es suficiente —Se dijo a sí misma Momo, mirando satisfecha el Kekkai que impuso en su oficina para evitarse inconvenientes en dado caso que libere el poder de la reliquia y afecte a un tercero o que alguien intente entrar a la oficina, pudiendo interrumpirla e incluso salga afectado.

Eventualmente movió los muebles de su oficina, dejando un gran espacio libre en el medio donde en el suelo trazo un círculo con una tiza especial que ella misma creo en un pequeño plato. Siendo una mezcla algo pastosa de un color rojo oscuro debido que entre los ingredientes que uso fue un par de gotas de su propia sangre que tiño la blancura de la tiza y con ella hizo en el círculo un par de sellos más con varios símbolos. _Listo…_ , se dijo al ver aliviada su obra, ya que los sellos que acaba de trazar requieren mucho esfuerzo y en el Kidō no podía equivocarse ya que no quería que un hechizo le explote en la cara por evocarlo mal.

 _Aquí vamos…_ , pensó para sacar de una de sus mangas del uniforme el cilindro. Lo admiró por unos segundos para después extender la mano con el objeto y soltarlo, dejándolo caer dentro del círculo pero antes de que tocara el suelo quedo encerrado en una burbuja de color roja carmesí traslúcido. Flotando en el aire.

Su semblante serio prontamente se iluminó infantilmente como si fuera visto algo sacado de los cuentos de fantasía. — ¡Grandioso…! —Se cubrió su boca con sus manos, guardo silencio al recordar que se supone que nadie debería enterarse que está en la oficina.

Además que debe guardar total reserva sobre su misión ni siquiera Tōshirō le informo y eso era decir mucho ya que se le dificultada esconderle algo a él (Sólo porque suele ser fácilmente legible para su amigo de la infancia, una cuestión que verdaderamente le exaspera. A veces creía que aparte de los poderes de hielo, también tenía el poder de leerle la mente).

 _¡Uf~! Estuvo cerca…_ , se dijo mentalmente al no sentir a una presencia merodeando por la zona. Dejo caer sus hombros en relajación y libero su boca de sus manos para después dar un paso hacia adelante e ingresar al círculo, generando que el sello debajo de sus pies irradiara una débil luz rojiza. Momo se quito su espada que guindaba en su cintura para tomar asiento en el suelo con las piernas en posición de meditación y colocar su Zanpaku-tō debajo de la burbuja que contenía la reliquia, flotando a un metro y medio de distancia del suelo.

En una lengua arcaica ella comenzó a recitar un hechizo que causo que una corriente de aire se formara dentro del círculo y meciera su corta melena azabache mientras que unos kanjis de brillante color rojo aparecían en la burbuja pero así como aparecía uno, no tardaba en desaparecer otro en alguna parte de la esfera que contenía la reliquia…

— _**En un mundo sin ti. La esperanza y desesperanza… no existen más.**_ —

 _¿Eh?_ , los ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente de la sorpresa cuando creyó escuchar una voz fuerte y clara. Pero era la única en la habitación. _¿Tobiume?_ , cuestionó en sus pensamientos, llevando una mano a la altura de su pecho solo para recibir la negativa de su Zanpaku-tō.

—… _ **Yo sólo una vez… siempre he querido… intentar tocarte…**_ —

 _La voz viene… ¡De aquí!_ , Momo observó estupefacta como el cilindro contenido en la esfera comenzó a distorsionarse. Algo estaba pasando, lo sabía, podía sentir que la atmosfera estaba diferente… así que alzó sus manos hacía la reliquia pero sin tocarla.

— ¡HINAMORI~!

La azabache se sobresalto al oír el llamado, alzando la mirada para ver como ingresaba Matsumoto más risueña de lo normal por lo que no tardo en deducir que estaba borracha. En consecuencia a la intromisión al despacho, Momo se desconcentro por lo que los sellos que estaban bajo su persona se rompieron y no tardo en desequilibrarse la esfera que contenía la reliquia por lo que se rompió…

— ¿Huh? ¿Momo pero qué…?

— ¡ABAJO! —Gritó la ojicastaña, abalanzándose sobre la rubia antes de que le impactara un rayo de luz rojiza que salió despedido del cilindro. Dicha chispa ahora mismo impactaba y revotaba contra todas las paredes de la oficina.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso…?!

— Después te explico ¡Hay que evitar que salga!

— ¡Aaaah! —Gritó al ver que casi le daba sino fuera sido porque actuó rápido, agachándose, pasándole por arriba de la cabeza. — ¡¿Y qué hay de nosotras?!

— ¡También! Que no te toque —Esquivó la chispa al doblar su espalda hacía atrás y al mismo tiempo empujó a la ojiazul para impedir que el proyectil le atinara. — ¡…Sin importar qué!

— ¡Qué fácil es decirlo! ¡WAH…!

Rangiku no entendía nada, tan sólo veía que un mísil centellante revotaba por todos lados a una gran velocidad que era difícil seguirlo con la mirada. En cuanto Hinamori pensaba a la velocidad de la luz como retener el poder desplegado de la reliquia, el Kekkai que había puesto en la oficina se estaba debilitando y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la barrera quede anulada.

La ojiazul ya harta de Jugar a "Quemados"(2), recitó un hechizo de sellado para contener el mísil. Encerrando la chispa en una especie de prisión en forma de un cubo traslúcido. — ¡Muy bien~! —…Pero el efecto del conjuro duró por unos segundos, volviendo a estar libre la luz carmesí. — ¡ARGH, VAMOS!

— ¡Rangiku-san cuidado…! —Momo jaló por el brazo a su amiga hacía abajo, causando que se agachara para eludir el mísil que revoto contra la ventana e iba hacía…

— ¡MATSUMOTO…!

Lo único que alcanzaron a saber después las Tenientes en medio de la confusión y el revuelo fue que oyeron una tercera voz que expresaba gran irritación que quedó súbitamente en mutismo, seguido del sonido sordo de un cuerpo caer al suelo.

Ambas se voltearon con lentitud para mirar detrás de su persona… solamente para empalidecer cuando vieron a el joven Capitán de la décima división tirado boca arriba en el suelo, en la entrada de la oficina e inconsciente. Estaba tan tieso que Rangiku temió que esa cosa de luz lo haya matado por lo que preocupada y con la mirada apremiante volteo a ver a Momo quien debía saber qué diablos fue eso…

Pero la azabache seguía en shock para después dejar caer sus hombros en abatimiento, rodeándole un aura de penumbra y resignación. Eventualmente confesó:

— Tenemos un problema.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

(1) "Shinigami-hime no Saikon". En japonés significa " _Princesa de la muerte_ ". El título como tal me inspiré literalmente del manga « _Shinigamihime no Saikon_ » y su creador es _Onogami Meiya_.

Para los que estén interesados del manga, tiene dos temporadas [1ºTemporada: 3Vol./13Cap. – 2ºTemporada: desconozco por el momento]. En resumen la historia se trata sobre una chica de quince años, Alice Faitlin, que tiene fama de ser la " _Princesa de la muerte_ " por un insólito incidente con la muerte de un allegado, ella será forzada a contraer matrimonio con fines meramente políticos. Su pareja Lincen Kashburn es un nuevo aristócrata ascendido con el título de _Gran Duque_ y tiene fama de ser un hombre déspota e intolerable tirano.

En lo personal el manga es entretenido y posee una trama con un grado modesto de romance muy agradable que más bien te deja con ganas de más. La calidad de las gráficas es buena… hasta la 2ºTemporada que decrece un poco pero sigue siendo bueno el anime.

(2) Jugar a "Quemados". Hago referencia a ese juego estadunidense que solemos ver en la mayoría de sus series, caricaturas, etc. En que en una cancha (mayormente de voleibol o básquetbol) se divide por la mitad, una parte pertenece a un grupo y la parte restante a la del grupo.

El juego se trata de lanzarles balones con tu grupo a sus contrincantes que son los que estarán al otro lado de la cancha, quienes también le estarán lanzando balones a estos y al que toque con la pelota estará "Quemado(a)" (más que eso, adolorido diría yo con el balonazo que recibió), así como también estará fuera del juego teniendo que retirarse de la cancha.

* * *

 _ **NOTA de ChibiFjola**_ : Sé que tengo otros proyectos pendientes de HitsuHina, pero definitivamente esté será el último fic que publicaré (Por ahora. OJO) a excepción, claro, de aquellos proyectos futuros que tengo en mente y estoy escribiendo pero son One-shot o Two-shot. En cuanto a los que esperan las actualizaciones de los otros proyectos HitsuHina, ya estoy en eso. Si mi creatividad no se vuelve a bloquear, muy pronto actualizaré: « _Look at me_ », « _Eternamente Maid_ » & « _Recopilación: Deseos del Alma_.».

Centrándonos en " _Pasión Congelante_ ", espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y le den una oportunidad ¡Comenten~! ¡Plis! No se arrepentirán, los mantendré muy entretenido con está _apasionada_ e intrigante historia con mucho tono humorístico.

Sin más que decir queridos lectores, me despido deseándole un buen día (o tarde/noche) y espero vernos en el siguiente capítulo (Si así lo desean ustedes, ya que tienen la última palabra). ¡Bye-Bye!


	2. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Como siempre lamento la demora he estado últimamente un poco distraída, recién estoy de vacaciones luego de la atareada Universidad pero… no sé. Como que sigo atontada, creo que mi mente todavía no asimila que las merecidas vacaciones llegaron xD.

 **Gracias a las personas que se animaron a dejar un** _ **reviews**_ **en el anterior capítulo:**

 **Naomic /–/ emelyrql15 /–/ HinaHitsugaya /–/ dark.**

 **En verdad que me hicieron muy feliz expresando sus opiniones, así como también los que se dieron un tiempito para anunciar su presencia agregándome en sus favoritos o follows. ¡MIL GRACIAS! ;D**

Ya no los detengo más, ¡Feliz lectura~!

* * *

 **Pasión Congelante**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _¿Qué podría salir mal?_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

— **En este mundo… —**

 _¿Huh?_

—… **Para mí… es igual que la oscuridad que tragó todo. —**

 _¿Quién habla? ¿Por qué…?_

— **Pero… porque estuvisteis allí, conmigo, yo… —**

El sonido metálico de algo caerse en el suelo llegó a sus oídos, más una suave brisa con un agradable aroma frutal que inundo su olfato.

—… **Yo…—**

Abrió los ojos, dejando apreciar su exótica mirada tan sólo para toparse en su campo visual…

— ¡Shirō-chan!

Él quedo estático al apreciar el rostro femenino que reconoció como el de Hinamori Momo. El percance no estaba en admirar su cara o la expresión que tenía de preocupación entremezclada con el alivio sino la invasión a su espacio personal… algo que era ciertamente común en la pelinegra desde que eran unos niños.

Teniendo la manía de despertarlo Hinamori al situarse cautelosamente sobre su cabeza a gatas para luego inclinarse lo suficiente para que su rostro quede muy cerca del suyo mientras que él, por supuesto, yacía tranquilamente dormido en su futon… ignorante del asunto hasta que se despierta recibiendo a cambio un efusivo saludo.

Como en innumerables ocasiones no habría dudado de rezongarle (muy avergonzado en el fondo) un "Quítate de mi rostro" a ella pero porque todavía se sentía aturdido, lo único que pudo hacer es fruncir el ceño y llamarla confundido…

— ¿Hina… mo…? ¡MHNPF!

…O al menos eso intento. Desafortunadamente fue silenciado porque unos brazos sorpresivamente lo rodearon en un abrazo que lo arrastraron para que su rostro se estrellara con dos almohadas suaves y muy cálidas… que emanaban un perfume dulce que particularmente se le hizo familiar porque solamente esa esencia provenía del perfume favorito de su propia Teniente la cual se excusa del trabajo cada vez que puede para ir al supermercado de la Sociedad de Almas y comprarlo sin falta alguna.

— ¡MNFF!

Era obvio que Hitsugaya intentaría zafarse del brazo anaconda de la atractiva mujer, en especial si su vida corre peligro de morir asfixiado. No obstante, Matsumoto estaba más sumergida en sus propios intereses como el alivio de que su capitán no está muerto… por su culpa, ya que la exclusiva razón de porque él llego al Quinto Escuadrón fue porque nuevamente no ha concluido con el papeleo asignado como siempre…

Sólo porque de nuevo se escapo para darse un " _merecido_ "descanso, bebiendo y parrandeando.

— ¡UGHM!

— ¡Ay Capitán no me de esos sustos…!

— ¡HNFF!

— ¡Por poco y creí que había estirado la pata! —Insistía ella, acunándolo en sus brazos. En consecuencia eso provocaba que el peliblanco tuviera enterrado su rostro en el valle de la exuberante pechonalidad de la rubia.

— ¡Eh, Rangiku-san…! —Intervino Momo asustada al ver que su amigo dejo de forcejear, quedándose sin fuerzas y flácido igual que un fideo en los brazos de la hermosa mujer. — ¡Por favor, lo asfixia!

Finalmente la Teniente de la décima división reparó en su capitán, viéndolo con ojos curiosos. Soltando calmadamente al ojiturquesa que inhalo profundamente, alejándose de su haragana subordinada para marcar una distancia prudencial de está por temor que lo vuelva aprisionar en sus abrazos anacondas o aún peor restregarle su desarrollada delantera en la cara.

— Shirō-chan, ¿Estás bien? —Le cuestionó Momo, estando a espaldas de él mientras que situaba sus manos en los hombros masculinos sin dejar de mirarle preocupada…

— Sí, con algo de jaqueca… ¿Qué paso?…

…Porque quizás su amigo esté en una sola pieza ahora pero todavía no puede relajarse. El Kidō es muy voluble por lo que se desconoce los efectos que puede tener el hechizo que impacto contra él. Lo peor que ni con todos los medicamentos y operaciones quirúrgicas que puedan disponer la Tercera División le van ayudar mucho…

Quizás Retsu junto a su escuadrón puedan diagnosticarle algún mal a Hitsugaya, así como también el Capitán Kurotsuchi junto con sus subordinados. Pero de igual forma seguirá siendo impreciso el diagnóstico. Ese es el problema de la magia demoníaca que deriva del elemento más puro del usuario y es del propio _reiatsu_.

El _Reiatsu_ es moldeado por el usuario lo cual requiere una gran voluntad y control mental para así usar la energía espiritual e invocar inimaginables hechizos de distintas naturalezas. En resumen el Kidō sólo se puede combatir contra el Kidō, siendo una locura porque jamás serán predecibles los efectos al fusionarse o relacionarse conjuros de diferentes artes… en especial si se efectúan en un ser vivo.

— Estamos en graves problemas… —Pensó en voz alta Hinamori, nerviosa y desilusionada que su misión haya terminado en fracaso…

Por su culpa, Tōshirō sufrió las consecuencias. Y como si no fuera suficiente ha decepcionado a su División, al Capitán Yamamoto así como también el Cuerpo de Artes Demoníacas que le guardaba grandes expectativas.

Los altos mandos de la Décima División no tardaron en sentirse culpables al ver la expresión taciturna de Momo que cada vez su aura se volvía más lúgubre. Rangiku estuvo a punto de alentarla, asegurarle que todo está bien…

No obstante, alguien más le tomo la delantera:

— ¡Ey! —El repentino llamado hizo que la ojicastaña alzara el rostro para ver el semblante austero de su amigo con el detalle que le sonreía imperceptiblemente de una manera muy despreocupada. — Sólo me caí tonta, estoy bien.

Hinamori en el fondo estaba enternecida de que él quisiera animarla, aún así, eso no era suficiente porque sabía muy bien que su amigo experimento más que una simple "caída". Por dicha razón cabeceo en negativa…

El ojiturquesa frunció el ceño ante la terquedad de la pequeña Teniente. — Sí lo fue. Fin de la discusión —Indicó, incorporándose del suelo. Siendo pronto imitado por las dos femeninas.

— ¡Pero Shirō-chan…!

— ¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya…!

— ¡Ahora no es el momento! —Insistió exasperada Momo ¡¿Qué no lo entiende su amigo?! Acaba de impactar contra él algo de naturaleza dudosa de aquella reliquia que ha estado sellada por siglos ¡SIGLOS! ¡¿Quién sabe qué reacción pueda tener en él?!

— Momo, mi Capitán no es tan indefenso como su tamaño lo indica.

Automáticamente el cabello blanquecino se erizo y varios tic se asomaron en la sien del joven capitán, todo por el insolente comentario de su subordinada. ¿Cómo que "su tamaño lo indica"? ¡Aquí la única débil es ella! Esa idiota lo que está tentando su suerte con él. ¡Además! Durante estos dos años y medio ha crecido, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Hinamori e incluso superarla… por dos centímetros. Midiendo actualmente 1,53cm.

— ¡¿Qué yo qué, idiota?!

— Que usted no es…

— ¡Ya te oí, no soy sordo!

— ¿Entonces para qué pregunta, eh?

— ¡Matsumoto! —Espetó exasperado. Odiaba cuando la mujer le tomaba el pelo pero ese juego pueden jugarlo dos. Así que se recompuso y con un semblante impertinente, cuestionó: — Por cierto… ¿No deberías estar en la oficina, poniendo al día lo del papeleo?

— ¡Ehem! ¿Momo, no decías que era grave lo del Capitán? —Instantáneamente la rubia cambio de tema, dirigiéndose a su colega que estaba impaciente porque sus dos amigos no comprendían lo peligroso de la situación.

— Chicos debemos…

— ¡MATSUMOTO!

— Ay, ya. ¡No grite! —Se quejó Rangiku, cerrando un ojo ante el potente grito. Para ser chiquito su superior como tenía pulmones. — Usted gana. Aún falta ¡Pero poco! —Advirtió apresuradamente al ver como la careta del peliblanco se volvía agria. — Sólo me daba un tiempito antes de terminarlo en un santiamén el papeleo.

— Aja. ¿Y qué tan "poco", huh? —Preguntó claramente desconfiado, cruzándose de brazos.

— Em… —Jugó con sus dedos nerviosa. — Pueees… ¿Hasta los expedientes de Noviembre? —Confesó infantilmente, sacándole la lengua.

Pero su actitud juguetona no suavizo la información para el peliblanco que no podía creer que durante todo este tiempo la haragana de su Teniente lo haya desperdiciado. ¡Poco era decir NADA! Aún ella seguía en los informes del año pasado.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tú…! ¡Matsumoto!

Por otro lado Hinamori se rindió, mando todo al cuerno y se alejo de ellos… notando así que la reliquia yacía en el suelo luego de que el proyectil centellante acertó en Hitsugaya, dejando de flotar por lo que obviamente la fuerza de gravedad haría que el objeto cayera al suelo por su propio peso…

Tomo entre sus dedos la reliquia con cautela para llevarse con la decepción que no se había abierto ni un poco. _Aguarda ¿No se ha abierto?_ , cuestionó extrañada Hinamori. _¿Entonces qué fue eso…?_ , sus pensamientos quedaron inconclusos mientras que dirigía su mirada castaña hacía su amigo de la infancia que en esos instantes le daba un enorme sermón a Rangiku.

Era muy extraño. Si el objeto jamás se abrió ¿Qué fue esa cosa de luz que emergió del cilindro? ¿Algún hechizo de defensa?, _Es probable…_ , meditó por ser lo más lógico. De acuerdo a los registros que guardan la Octava División; la reliquia perteneció a una noble familia que perduro por varios siglos, un hecho muy común en las clases aristócratas para resguardar sus riquezas por conjuros y maldiciones de futuros saqueos o robos.

Desafortunadamente los registros disponibles que poseen la Octava División son escasos, tanto de la reliquia como de la familia a la que una vez perteneció. Aparte de eso, su investigación no podía hacerla al interrogar actualmente algún descendiente de dicha familia porque su linaje se extinguió por las constantes guerras que hubo en la Sociedad de Almas, mucho antes de que se formara la Gotei 13.

— ¡Pasaras la noche confinada en la oficina hasta que termines con tu trabajo!

— ¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Pero me tomará toda la noche!

Momo suspiró extenuada al oír a los altos mandos de la Décima División en una de sus típicas rutinas, despertando en ella la nostalgia porque las peleas de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto le recordaron las que suelen tener su Capitán Hirako con Hiyori ya sea al teléfono o cuando el resto de los Vizard vienen a Seireitei para traer a Gotei algún pedido de Kisuke Urahara. Aunque la diferencia del primer dúo es que las discusiones de los dos rubiales suele ser más infantil, intensa y con escandalosos insultos de parte de la pequeña shinigami.

— ¡Debisteis pensarlo cuando holgazaneabas!

Rangiku pronto le hizo pucheros pero él por supuesto que no se conmovió, ignorando a su subordinada. Enfocó su mirada turquesa en su amiga de la infancia para pillar que lo observaba, iba a preguntarle si tenía algo en la cara pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando detallo lo que sostenía en las manos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Salió de sus reflexiones ante la pregunta, no tardando en aflorar los nervios al notar que la atención de su amigo se centró en la reliquia ¿Debería decirle sobre ella…? — A-Ahmn… pues… —Aunque su misión por el momento haya ido de mal en peor, no podía darle información ¡Fue lo primero que le ordenaron! Así que… mintió: — Es mío…

Sin embargo, Hitsugaya no se veía muy convencido ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué tenía que leerla tan fácilmente?! Ese era el inconveniente de haber crecido juntos, no había fronteras entre ellos. Busco con la mirada ayuda de parte de la rubia pero para su desaliento, está incluso estaba más interesada en el asunto que su propio amigo.

— Es un presente.

El ceño fruncido de Tōshirō se acentuó, mala señal.

— ¡Oh~! ¿Y de quién? —Intervino Rangiku calmadamente, aproximándose para ver mejor el objeto que resulto ser un cilíndrico. Siendo algo antiguo pero eso no le quitaba la belleza y elegancia que tenía la reliquia, decorada con entallados florares que estaban pintadas con vivos colores. — ¿Algún admirador secreto? —Bromeó, ya que no era de extrañar que Momo sea popular por lo cual posee muchos admiradores que la estiman y aprecian. Razón número uno porque los recién graduados de la Academia Shinigami, anhelan ser asignados a la Quinta División con el propósito de estar al lado de Hinamori.

— ¡N-No! —Objetó ruborizándose avergonzada al captar la picardía de la ojiazul. ¡Ella tenía era _conocidos_! No admiradores ¡Mucho menos de _ese_ tipo!, muy diferente de Matsumoto que es la shinigami que cuenta con un mayor número de admiradores en la Gotei 13 (la mayoría, hombres). — Es de… de…

¡Rayos! No ayudaba las apremiantes miradas de sus amigos.

— ¡Del C-Capitán!

— ¿Hirako? —Cuestionó el peliblanco arqueando una ceja y viéndosele irritado. Eso se debía que Hitsugaya parecía no agradarle en su totalidad al nuevo superior del Quinto Escuadrón, jamás Momo ha entendido las razones. Pero para los demás… parece que está más claro que el agua del porqué.

— ¿Enserio? No espere que el Capitán Hirako tuviera ese tipo de detalles —Insinuó Rangiku, provocando que recibiera la mirada apremiante de Hitsugaya y la mirada confundida de su colega por lo que se explicó: — Bueno, siendo un presente de él. Lo más probable que sería algo más llamativo, genial pero moderno. Sí saben a lo que me refiero…

Al igual que Rangiku, Hirako era una persona que estaba a la moda porque ambos personajes poseían mucha presencia y estilo en sus personalidades así como también en su buena apariencia.

— E-Ehm sí… pero ya lo conocen, él es muy perceptivo.

Con ese argumento nadie le pudo objetar a la pequeña Teniente, ya que era cierto. Hirako era un personaje enigmático, prácticamente… difícil de descifrar pero sin lugar a dudas era un buen sujeto que no se debía tomar a la ligera.

— Bueno, es muy lindo de su parte. Tome consejos Capitán —Indicó divertida Rangiku. — Cuando quiera demostrar su aprecio por mí, me bastara con un bello regalo.

— Lo único que recibirás de mí parte, es trabajo —Contestó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, ya que su mente estaba más concentrada en mirar feo lo que sostenía la pelinegra ¿Qué podía tener de "especial" una cosa vieja y de metal?

La voluptuosa shinigami no tardo en hacerles pucheros por lo tacaño que era, quejas que el ojiturquesa tan sólo ignoro.

— ¿Eh? —Espetó Momo al notar por unos breves instantes que se vislumbro un destello rojizo en los ojos turquesas de su amigo que no apartaba su malhumorada mirada de la reliquia. — ¿Shirō-chan? —Lo llamó, atreviéndose a extender una mano hacía el rostro masculino pero el capitán por reflejo la detuvo al tomar su mano.

Finalmente Tōshirō aparto su mirada del objeto para centrarla en su amiga, expectante por su repentina acción. Hinamori lo observó por unos minutos más…

Pero no halló nada fuera de lo normal.

¿Habrá sido su imaginación?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, ya te lo dije —Le rezongó, soltando la mano de la azabache.

Castaño y Turquesa chocaban intensamente hasta que Momo sonrió de esa manera tan deslumbrante que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Tōshirō. Quitándose ella toda duda, pudiendo así relajarse al tener como pensamiento que su amigo salió ileso de aquella luz centellante que llego a noquearlo.

No obstante, la dulce sonrisa de la azabache no duro por mucho tiempo.

— ¡¿S-Shirō-chan…?!

Sorpresivamente Hitsugaya había caído sobre la pelinegra, por suerte ella logró mantener el equilibrio y evitar que ambos cayeran al suelo mientras que sentía como él apoyaba el peso de su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

— Me… siento… pesado… —Decía extenuado, comenzando a perder fuerzas y deslizarse hacia abajo por lo que Momo lo abrazó fuertemente. Afortunadamente Rangiku se acercó también teniéndolo sujeto de sus ropas para que todo el peso de él no se recargara en la pequeña Teniente, aplastándola.

— ¡¿Capitán?! —Le llamó, ladeando la cabeza para ver a la cara al peliblanco. Observando como el aludido cerraba los ojos para luego ocultar su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su amiga que se incomodo al sentir cosquillas en esa zona debido a la cercanía y el aliento cálido. — ¡Hey…!

El llamado de Matsumoto quedó inconcluso al oírse un ronquido, causando que ambas mujeres intercambiaran miradas. Preguntándose con esa mímica si alguna de ellas emitió dicho ronquido y cuando creían que su sentido auditivo les fallaba… volvieron a escuchar los ronquidos.

Entonces castaño y azul celeste se centraron en el mini-capitán que estaba prácticamente como un peso muerto en los brazos de Momo… Además de que también era la fuente de los ronquidos.

— ¡¿Está dormido?! —Exclamó sorprendida Rangiku, el ojiturquesa parecía como si fuera recibido un dardo tranquilizante. ¡Dormía como un tronco! — Momo ¿Cómo es eso posible?

— N-No lo sé… —Dijo algo ruborizada, moviéndose inquieta por la sensación del cosquilleo en su cuello ¡¿Por qué su amigo tenía que moverse tanto?! Su nariz y boca rozando continuamente en esa zona sensible le ponían la piel de gallina.

— Sé que eso no fue un regalo de tú Capitán —Indicó Matsumoto, haciendo que la ojicastaña se removiera nerviosa. — ¿Qué hacías aquí en la oficina a estas horas? —La dócil Teniente se mantuvo renuente a contarle, mordiendo su labio inferior en clara señal de contradicción. — ¡Hinamori, quiero la verdad!

La aludida cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír el tono demandante y maternal de Matsumoto, sabía que cuando la rubia la llamaba por su apellido con ese tono de voz… no podía negársele. Por lo que soltó un suspiro resignado, tal cual como lo haría una hija que involuntariamente se resignaría a las ordenes de su amorosa pero estricta madre.

— Está bien… pero ayúdame a ponerlo en el sofá —Le pidió, refiriéndose obviamente al bello durmiente que dormía profundamente como un bebé en sus brazos. Por otro lado Rangiku sonrió victoriosa ¡Ja! ¿Quién dice que la belleza sólo es su punto fuerte para persuadir?

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente todos iniciaban el día, todos iban a sus respectivos escuadrones a cumplir sus funciones asignadas o a la espera de ellas. Era otra jornada más para la Gotei 13 y demás habitantes de la Sociedad de Almas en sus longevas vidas espirituales…

Claro,… A excepción de tres individuos.

De los tres, la más despreocupada a las circunstancias de las que estaba envuelta;…caminaba por los pasillos de la Décima Escuadrón. No es porque fuera una insensible pero… haberse desvelado durante toda la noche, escuchando la explicación de Hinamori (sin agregar que le ayudo a limpiar la oficina, borrando los sellos en el suelo) y luego llevar a su durmiente Capitán a sus dormitorios… fue agotador.

El dilema, por supuesto, no termino allí porque Momo seguía preocupada así que no quería dejar solo a Hitsugaya por lo que no le quedo de otra a Rangiku también quedarse hasta que el malhumor y cansancio del insomnio hizo estragos. Viéndose obligada a excusarse, dejando a Momo sola en su tarea de vigilar el sueño profundo del peliblanco…

Aún cuando pudo dormir un poco ¡No fue suficiente!

Tiene tres horas de sueño ¡TRES!, así que aprovechando la jornada de ser una shinigami de importante rango… se dirigió al segundo lugar favorito para tomar una siesta que suele ser en los sillones de la oficina de su Capitán quien seguramente seguirá durmiendo como un bebé… por lo que tendrá para ella solita el despacho sin interrupciones ya que nadie del escuadrón se atreverá a irrumpir en el despacho por respeto y temor hacía el mini-Jefe ni mucho menos esté último se asomará sino hasta las ocho de la mañana por lo que tiene dos horas para una siesta reparadora…

Claro que luego que se aparezca su Capitán, ella huirá y en el resto del día hará las otras horas de sueño que le falta ya que como _mínimo_ las personas deben dormir ocho horas. Recomendado por el doctor.

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAH! —

—…A mí también me da gusto verte —Dijo sarcástico la presencia que provoco la alteración de la atractiva shinigami.

— ¡¿C-Capitán?! —Llamó aturdida, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para mayor privacidad ya que algunos mirones no se pudieron contener en asomarse para ver la causa del escándalo de su Teniente. — ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

Arqueo una ceja en interrogativa. — A trabajar como todos los demás —Luego su semblante se volvió impertinente, añadiendo burlón: — Pero supongo que para ti eso es un tema desconocido ¿No?

— ¡No me tome el pelo! —Rezongó infantilmente. — A lo que me refiero ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?

— Ah, eso —Recuperó su semblante templado, centrando su atención en unos papeles que tenía a la mano. — Me desperté temprano y ya no tenía sueño, así que decidí darle un mejor uso a mi tiempo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó algo… inconforme. Después de todo a ella no se le olvida que ayer su superior fue noqueado por vaya a saber qué, se desmayo para dormir como el bello durmiente y que… al día siguiente, lo que sería hoy, debió encontrarse con Hinamori dándole los buenos días.

Él detuvo su lectura para alzar su rostro, viéndole con esa careta austera e inflexible. Típico de su persona. — ¿Pues qué más?

— No sé… ¿No halló nada extraño viniendo para acá?

— No —Rangiku frunció el ceño ligeramente, pensando de que tal vez Momo haya decido irse a sus propias habitaciones a dormir después que ella se fue o sino el Capitán le oculta que Hinamori estuvo en sus habitaciones. — De hecho, la irregularidad la vine a ver fue cuando llegue a la oficina.

La mirada gatuna de la shinigami se enfocó en él, observándole con ojos curiosos.

— Matsumoto no terminasteis con el papeleo ayer en la noche ¿Verdad?

Ella ya estaba a punto de poner los pies en pólvora para escapar del regaño del peliblanco. No obstante, algo la detuvo…

— No importa, yo ya me encargue.

Decir que el hermoso espécimen femenino estaba sorprendido… era decir poco. En realidad entro en shock ¿Había escuchado bien?, dudosa se animó a preguntar: — ¿Cómo fue que dijo?

— Lo termine yo, ya estamos al día con el papeleo —Indicó, añadiendo con un suspiro de aburrimiento: — Porque si me siento a esperar por ti… jamás nos actualizaríamos.

— ¿Eh?

— Como hoy estoy de buen humor, por esta vez te lo pasaré pero que no se vuelva a repetir —Continuó, advirtiéndole para disponerse a seguir con sus responsabilidades. — ¿Mh?

Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja de extrañeza al ver que su subordinada le miraba como si le fuera nacido un tercer brazo pero antes de preguntarle qué rayos le miraba tanto, la mirada gatuna se volvió acuosa. Amenazando que lloraría…

— ¡¿Y ahora por qué lloras?! —Cuestionó entre sorprendido y exasperado más no obtuvo respuesta porque en un parpadear dos cálidas almohadas se aplastaron en su rostro, asfixiándolo. Obviamente supo que aquellas cosas blandas era la exuberante pechonalidad de la rubia, gracias a que desprendía el perfume favorito que suele aplicarse sin falta la mujer.

— ¡Aaaaay, Capitán~! ¡Usted sí que me quiere! —Decía hilarantemente feliz, apachurrándolo en un abrazo anaconda.

— MA… ¡MATSUMOTO! —Alcanzó a llamar cuando su rostro por unos segundos pudo despegarlo de la delantera femenina…

Y justo cuando él iba a creer que moriría penosamente asfixiado por el dotado escote de su Teniente (afirmando silenciosamente sus pesadillas), alguien interrumpió en la oficina para ver la bizarra escena.

—…Etto… ¿Vuelvo más tarde?…

Los altos mandos se quedaron estáticos ante la tercera voz que milagrosamente se hizo escuchar en medio del escándalo que estaban armando. Cuando su atención la centraron en la puerta, se hallaron a la Teniente del quinto escuadrón.

— ¡Hinamori! —Hitsugaya recupero la compostura y con un disimulado empujón, aparto a Rangiku de su persona. Liberándose finalmente del abrazo anaconda. — Ejem… —Aclaró su garganta e intento disimular el imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, avergonzado de ser visto en tan absurda escena por su amiga de la infancia. — No. ¿Qué sucede?

— Pues… quería saber si te encuentras bien —Al ver que el peliblanco le miraba apremiante, se explicó un tanto nerviosa por la respuesta que podría recibir de él: — Bueno ¿No te ha sucedido nada extraño?

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Ya eres la segunda que me lo pregunta —Rezongó fastidiado, dándole una furtiva mirada a su Teniente que seguía de pie a su lado. — No. Estoy perfectamente bien ¿Acaso las dos están planeando algo a mis espaldas?

El acentuado ceño fruncido del Capitán manifestaba que no era la primera vez que las dos mujeres con las que guarda un fuerte vínculo hayan maquinado juntas cosas para sacarlo de su trabajo y se entretenga o si bien como otros eventos, siendo uno de los tantos el celebrar su cumpleaños (…Aunque el quién suele recordarlo sin falta es Hinamori y eventualmente se lo recuerda a Rangiku para que así le ayude a la causa). No obstante, aunque sus intenciones fueran aparentemente "buenas"… eso no significa que era del total agrado de Tōshirō. En especial al ser víctima de momentos bochornosos, molestos e incómodos con esas dos.

— ¡Ay Capitán! ¿Cómo cree?

— Aún no se me olvida la última vez que me llevaron arrastra a una temática de los vivos.

Rangiku sonrió felinamente y desde su altura lo miró socarrona. — ¿Qué? ¿Sigue enojado porque no se pudo subir a todos los juegos? Si quiere volvemos a ir, estoy segura que está vez con los _milímetros_ que ha adquirido lo dejan subir hasta en la montaña rusa.

Antes de que explotara el ojiturquesa por la insolencia de la quien considera su mano derecha, intervino Momo quien había sido totalmente desplazada de la conversación.

— ¡Shirō-chan! —Rezongó infantilmente. — Hablo enserio ¿No te has sentido extraño?

— Que no ¿Por qué tanta pregunta? —Cuestionó fastidiado, apoyando su codo sobre el escritorio y consiguiente en su mano hincó el mentón. — ¡Aff! Con lo bien que he dormido, ustedes vienen arruinar mi buen humor.

— Bueno con lo sedado que quedó, no lo dudo… —Murmuró la ojiazul, creyendo que su comentario no fue audible pero se equivoco porque no tardo en recibir la mirada turquesa de su superior.

— ¿Cómo?

Abanicó la mano en señal de restarle importancia. — ¡Nada~! ¡Nada~! —Al recibir la persistente mirada de desconfianza del hombrecito de hielo, comprendió que era hora de emprender la retirada. — Mejor lo dejamos, no quiero que se me amargue siendo tan _prematuro_ …

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Adiós~! —Se despidió a la velocidad de la luz, llevándose consigo arrastra a Momo quien protesto en vano.

— ¡MATSUMOTO!

El llamado iracundo del Capitán que una vez fue el más pequeño de la Gotei 13 (Suì-Fēng fue delegada a ser la segunda más pequeña… en aquel entonces) no tardo en resonar por los recintos del Décimo Escuadrón. Colocando la piel de gallina a todos los subordinados que pertenecen a dicha división.

 **.**

 **~ Lejos de ahí… muy, pero muy lejos… ~**

 **.**

— ¡Uff! De la que nos salvamos… —Decía la voluptuosa Teniente aliviada de no ser víctima de los implacables sermones de su mini-capitán o sus potentes gritos.

— ¡Mmmmm~! ¡Rangiku-san!

La aludida descendió su mirada para ver que todavía seguía abrazando por detrás a Momo a la altura de los hombros, sintiendo obviamente está como la gran pechonalidad de su amiga se aplastaba a la altura de los hombros y espalda. La pequeña Teniente forcejeo para liberarse pero no por sentir los senos de la rubia sino porque fue arrastrada lejos de Hitsugaya por el quién está preocupado.

— ¡Rangiku-san, esto es serio! —Le reprochó infantilmente, una vez que se liberó del abrazo anaconda mientras que recibía de su reciente opresora una mirada curiosa. — ¡Shirō-chan…!

— Ya lo visteis y oísteis de él ¡Está bien~!

— ¡No, no lo está! Hitsugaya-kun ha olvidado los sucesos de la noche anterior.

— ¿Cómo? —Espetó, prestándole atención y dejando a un lado sus pensamientos en donde debería tomar su siesta reparadora.

Ya más calmada pero sin abandonar la seriedad y firmeza en su postura, continuó explicando. — Estaba un poco atontada por el sueño pero recuerdo claramente que cuando Shirō-chan despertó, le pregunte sobre los sucesos de ayer y no tuvo la menor idea. Es más, él incluso cree que me cole a sus habitaciones para dormir…

— ¿Te cuelas a las habitaciones del Capitán?

Hinamori se ruborizó porque aquella pregunta estaba de más, Rangiku está al tanto de aquello ya que en algunas ocasiones cuando la segunda iba hacia el aposento de su Capitán (independientemente sean las razones pero, mayormente, a fastidiarlo)… los atrapaba durmiendo juntos en el futon, dándole un susto de muerte al despertarlos por la súbita intromisión y eventualmente no se hacía esperar un regaño de Hitsugaya al irrumpir sin permiso a sus habitaciones.

— ¡Ese no es el punto! —Indicó esquiva, no queriendo ver en lo absoluto la sonrisa pícara de su amiga.

— Bueno… sólo decía, es que ya estás grandecita para dormir acompañada a menos, claro, que sea para hacer "cositas".

— ¡SHIRŌ-CHAN Y YO _SOLAMENTE_ SOMOS AMIGOS! —Refutó vehemente azorada, perdiendo todo ese semblante solemne e intimidante. Volviendo a su actitud infantil. — ¡Cómo sea! Ahora tendré que informarle al Capitán y a los demás sobre el incidente… más mi fracaso.

A Rangiku se le borró la sonrisa al ver como paulatinamente la tristeza se reflejaba en el rostro de su amiga, se acerco colocándole las manos en los pequeños hombros. — Oye… No has fracasado aún.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. — Lo hice. Puse en riesgo a Hitsugaya-kun y a ti. Vaya a saber si no puse hasta en riesgo a toda la Sociedad de Almas sino se fuera contenido dicho hechizo en la oficina.

— Exageras. Ya visteis que nada paso…

— Aún no. No podemos asegurar nada hasta que transcurra veinticuatro horas sin efectos —Objetó. Añadiendo luego en un puchero e hinchando los mofletes infantilmente: — Es lo primero que se nos enseña del Kidō en la Academia, Rangiku-san…

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! —Sin darle mucha importancia a pesar que en el fondo, quería obviar el hecho de que olvido algo tan primordial para todo shinigami que fue instruido en aquella arte. — Sólo te digo que no es necesario que se lo informes ahora…

— ¡No puedo, eso sería impericia de parte mía…!

— ¡Vamos~! No te estoy diciendo que te lo calles para siempre, sólo evádelo hasta el plazo de veinticuatro horas. Si sucede algo, entonces se lo dices y punto. Pero en caso contrario… ¿Para qué apuñalarte a ti misma? Te lo callas y sigues con tu misión como si nada.

— ¡Rangiku-san~!

— ¡Ha-ah! Sólo piénsalo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Pero Hinamori seguía sin estar muy convencida ¡Ella no era así! Siempre trabajaba acorde a las normas y no se sentía a gusto mintiéndole a los demás. Apenas logra decir alguna que otra mentirilla piadosa ¡Pero esto…! ¡Es demasiado!

— ¿Huh? —Emitió Matsumoto al notar algo entre las solapas del uniforme estándar de su compañera. Por lo que sin siquiera preguntarle, comenzó a remover la ropa de la pelinegra que no tardo en reaccionar…

— ¡Ra…! ¡¿Rangiku-san?! —Llamó azorada, sosteniéndose las ropas lo mejor posible y rehuir de la rubia que parecía querer desnudarla de la cintura para arriba. — ¡¿Qué hace?!

— ¡¿Y ESO HINAMORI?! —Cuestionó sorprendida al finalmente remover el uniforme lo suficiente para revelar la piel nívea del hombro izquierdo de Momo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-Qué? —Observó el lugar que veía fijamente la voluptuosa mujer claramente desconcertada, admirando una pequeña mancha violácea de ligera tonalidad rojiza que contrastaba con la blancura de su piel cremosa. La azabache arqueo una ceja extrañada pero sorprendida ¿Cuándo se hizo esa lesión? — ¿Un moretón?

— ¡No, no, no! —Vociferó escandalizada, sin darle meritos lo que sus ojos veían en la piel desnuda de la menuda ojicastaña. — Mis ojos no me engañan ¡Es un CHUPÓN!

Hinamori iba a protestar por tan absurda suposición, debía ser una lesión. No obstante… sorpresivamente el rostro de ella se descompuso y se tornó de un chillón rojo escarlata que se extendió hasta la punta de sus orejas. Esa secuencia de gestos no pasaron desapercibido para Matsumoto que escéptica con una sonrisita ladina le cuestionó:

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Eh? —Dijo aún aturdida, parpadeando sin parar.

— No te hagas la inocente conmigo picarona ¿Quién te _marco_? —Automáticamente el sonrojo se volvió más fuerte, ahora estando toda la cara de Momo de un vivo color rojo. — Parece que eso de sólo "dormir" con mi Capitán no es…

— ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! —Refutó atropelladamente azorada, sintiendo como su respiración se volvía pesada y la cara le ardía dolorosamente.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Quién lo hizo? —La ojicastaña cabeceo en negativa, evadiendo la sagaz mirada azulada. — Sé que lo sabes Hinamori, a mi no me engañas, hicisteis eso con la mirada que no concuerda con la expresión de tu rostro.

— ¡N-No lo sé! —Contestó, logrando zafarse del agarre de su amiga y mantener una distancia prudencial entre ambas. — ¡…Nos vemos, Rangiku-san!

— ¡ESPERA…!

Demasiado tarde, la pequeña Teniente había logrado escapar dejando a la ojiazul descontenta que no tardo en bufar y cruzarse de brazos. Luego de la bronca, comenzó a cuestionarse quien le pudo haber hecho un chupón a su amiga. Hinamori era alguien extremadamente decorosa en ese aspecto, por no decir prácticamente una ignorante debido a su intachable ingenuidad.

¿Quién? ¿Quién pudo ser el osado con semejante intenciones hacía Momo? Que si bien la menuda Teniente es respetada y apreciada, eso no negaba que existan unos cuantos pretendientes que acechan en silencio a la pelinegra con claro interés en fines románticos o pasionales.

— Mmmmm…

 **.**

 **~ …No muy lejos de ahí… ~**

 **.**

Trasladándose por los tejados de las edificaciones a una inhumana velocidad, Hinamori meditaba azorada e incómoda sobre el moretón que tenía en su hombro izquierdo que ya hace unos minutos se cubrió al acomodar su uniforme.

Ella no recuerda nada sobre cómo se causo esa marca pero por nada del mundo considera que sea un chupón, Rangiku sólo le está tomando el pelo en eso. Sin embargo, le fue imposible recordar que ante lo mencionado sobre la naturaleza del moretón, le hizo que su traicionera mente le recordara un sueño algo subido de tono que tuvo a tempranas hora de la mañana…

Y para su vergüenza e inquietud el coprotagonista de su sueño… resultó ser su amigo de la infancia ¡Lo cual es bizarro! Ella siempre trato y observó a Hitsugaya como el hermanito que nunca tuvo, ya que él solía despertarle un impulsivo sentimiento de cuidarlo, protegerlo y darle todo el amor del mundo para que olvide esos amargos momentos donde fue discriminado injustamente por los aldeanos por su sola apariencia.

…Pero ahora… ese sueño erótico que tuvo de él no es la imagen que tienes de alguien que consideras un hermano y NI LOCA le iba a confesar eso a Rangiku que si bien es una buena amiga y confidente, jamás se lo diría porque definitivamente le sacaría un significado aquello… metiéndole por los ojos a su mejor amigo.

Sólo rezaba que fuera una mala jugada de su mente y preocupaciones hacía Tōshirō por el incidente de ayer en la noche.

Debía ser por eso. Porque esa… _pesadilla_ carecía de sentido y algún significado ¿Verdad?

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Eran horas de la noche en la Sociedad de Almas muchos dueños de locales comenzaron a recogerse y cerrar sus negocios. Otros iban a sus trabajos de jornada nocturna mientras que algunos regresaban a su hogar a reunirse con sus seres queridos o sumergirse en la soledad de su morada… ¿Y para los Shinigami? Eran los que menos podían darse el lujo de descansar ya que su papel era preservar el equilibrio en los dos mundos, tanto de los vivos como el de los muertos e incluso mantener a raya el mundo Hollow junto con sus criaturas de naturaleza siniestra.

Entre dichos shinigamis se recargaba ese solemne peso en los altos mandos de las trece divisiones que son mejor conocidos como los Capitanes y Tenientes (…sin agregar a cierto cegador de almas sustituto y amigos humanos que residen en el mundo de los vivos).

De aquellos Capitanes, el de la décima escuadrón se daba un respiro. Recargando el peso de su cuerpo en el respaldar de la silla y cerrando los ojos para descansar la vista de la excesiva lectura que ha tenido por el inagotable papeleo. Era una de las contables tareas tediosas de un cegador de almas pero para que funcione la Gotei 13 impecablemente, debían llevar un control y eso se delegaba como una obligación por igual a las treces divisiones.

— ¡Afff!

Aún se cuestiona porque no manda todo a la mierda y abandona la Gotei más su cargo de Capitán que si bien le costó obtenerlo con esfuerzo. No era alguien que exactamente le apasione el tema de ser shinigami, sólo ingreso a la Academia Shinō para controlar su _reiatsu_ para no lastimar a su abuela y hallar respuestas sobre aquella voz que constantemente le llamaba entre sueños, siendo al final su respectiva Zanpaku-tō que demandaba ser liberada…

Después de ahí fue ascendiendo sin mesura alguna hasta llegar en lo que hoy en día es ¿Pero por qué permanecía estancado en este lugar…?

— ¿…Shirō-chan?

 _Haaa… claro, por eso._ , Se dijo en sus pensamientos, sin aún abrir los ojos sabía perfectamente que aquella presencia que irrumpía en su oficina se aproximaba hacía su escritorio. La delataba aquella esencia frutal que se volvía cada vez más evidente en el ambiente, inundando su sentido olfativo… embriagándolo lentamente.

— ¿Shi…?

— Es Capitán Hitsugaya —Interrumpió, dignándose abrir sus ojos y enfrentar esa pequeña presencia que emanaba un _reiatsu_ de color rojizo que a lo largo de los años memorizo para siempre salir a socorrerla incondicionalmente. Eso explica el motivo de porque siempre suele aparecer oportunamente para salvar a su mejor amiga.

Hinamori tan sólo sonrió por su acostumbrada respuesta y él, supo que nuevamente su inofensiva reprimenda sería ignorada… más no le molestaba. Esa era una dinámica que han tenido a lo largo de casi dos siglos con la única diferencia que actualmente él le exige llamarle por su cargo como miembro de la Gotei.

— ¿Te importune?

— No.

Ante su escueta respuesta la sonrisa de ella se acentuó y su mirada castaña se ilumino, entonces en ese instante la mirada turquesa se percato que Momo traía algo en sus manos que cubría en una pañoleta de tela de color rojo con pequeños lunares blancos. Casi instantáneamente sonrió para sus adentros al sospechar del porqué la visita de su amiga…

— ¡Entonces démonos un descanso! —Alzó un poco lo que sostenía entre sus manos. — Traje bocadillos y tú té favorito.

Y como suele darse en aquellas oportunidades en presencia de Momo… en sus labios se dibujo una imperceptible pero genuina sonrisa. Dando con ese simple gesto su consentimiento y agrado de su compañía como también sus consideraciones a través de sus acciones que a pesar de ser en cosas simples, están cargadas de un gran valor y significado para él.

— ¡Están deliciosas~! —Aseguró risueña, tomando una silla para sentarse enfrente del escritorio. Posteriormente removió el papeleo regado, acomodándolo en un extremo para que no se ensucie mientras comen.

— Eso yo lo decidiré.

Hincho los mofletes aparentando enfado e hizo un puchero, viéndose infantil con esa corta melena azabache que apenas logra rozar sus delicados hombros.

— Exigente.

Él tan sólo le ignoró y tomo una de las variadas galletas caseras que preparo Momo, llevándoselo a la boca para degustar su delicioso sabor tal cual como prometía su sola apariencia. Pero ella le seguía mirando expectante y como no quería darle el gusto de decir lo obvio, siguió devorando las galletas con gran apetito lo cual genero…

— ¡Oi, Shirō-chan! ¡No te las comas todas…!

Infantilmente empezaron a pelearse por las galletas restantes, ninguno dando tregua. Siendo uno de aquellos momentos significativos entre amigos. Tōshirō volvía adquirir aquella expresión de antaño como el niño caprichoso y juguetón que fue una vez mientras que Momo continuaba teniendo esa actitud adorablemente infantil, haciendo mohín por las travesuras inofensivas de su mejor amigo.

…Ignorantes que estos momentos pasarían a la historia porque un tifón se aproxima lentamente, acechándolos. Siendo la innegable advertencia cuando el peliblanco inhaló profundamente con disimulo el perfume natural de la menuda mujer presente, provocando que esa simple acción incentivara _algo_ que se mantiene oculto en él…

Viéndose reflejado en un destello rojizo en su mirada turquesa por cuestión de segundos tan breves que la experta Teniente del Kidō ignoró por completo.

—… **Yo sólo una vez… siempre he querido… intentar tocarte…** —

— ¿Huh?

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.  
**

* * *

Espero que esté capítulo los haya entretenido y sobretodo que les sacara unas grandes risotadas ;).

 **¿Merezco Reviews? *w***

 **PD:** _¡Plissss~!_ _¡Reviews! T-T Miren que no muerdo, eh. Así que no teman en expresar sus opiniones. Me agrada saber lo que piensan cuando leen mis locuras de esta preciosa pareja xD._


	3. En el ojo del huracán

Por motivos de retrasos personales que generalmente me perjudican en actualizar mis historias: **¡Nos leemos en el PRÓXIMO MES!** Sí, leyeron bien (._.) Es triste pero **sabrán de mí hasta el mes de Octubre** — _Eso se aplica a TODOS los fics de HitsuHina que tengo publicados_ —, probablemente ya _**finalizando**_ dicho mes. ¡Hasta entonces…!

Nos seguimos leyendo abajo, al final del Capítulo. ¡Por ahora, disfruten de la lectura~!

* * *

 **Pasión Congelante**  
 _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 _En el ojo del huracán_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

—… **Yo sólo una vez… siempre he querido… intentar tocarte…** —

— ¿Huh?

Hinamori se detuvo en seco, extrañada al haber creído escuchar una voz pero pronto lo descarto ya que…

— ¡Ah! ¡Shirō-chan, eso sí que no…! —Rezongó infantilmente al ver que ya quedaba un pequeño lote de galletas que amenazaba en ser devorado por el glotón del mini Capitán.

— ¡OYE…!

Ahora era el turno de protestar Hitsugaya que las últimas galles que iba a llevarse a la boca, les fueron arrebatada por Momo que rápidamente se las quito de la mano y se la llevó de una forma poca femenina a la boca. Viéndose con sus mofletes hinchados como los de una ardilla lo que le daba una apariencia cómica pero tierna.

Hinamori tan sólo se carcajeo lo que le permitía su boca llena que para prevenir que no se le escapara algo, se cubrió tímidamente la boca con sus manos. Después de tragar al beber de su té, ya que empezó atragantarse por lo que su buen amigo no tardo en extenderle la taza sin abandonar esa careta malhumorada, habló:

— No es bueno ensañarse por perder, Shirō-chan.

El peliblanco que recargaba el peso de su cabeza en su mano, manifestando aburrimiento y sobretodo fastidio de ser privado de las últimas galletas; arqueo una ceja mientras que una venita se hinchaba en su sien. ¡Esa tonta…!

— No abuses de tu suerte —Advirtió. — Además, tengo entendido que las galletas las trajiste para mí ¿No?…

Ella frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza a un lado, confundida ¿A dónde quería llegar? — Pues sí pero…

— Y aun así, me privasteis de comérmelas cuando estaba en todo mi derecho. Atragantándote _tú_ con las últimas…

— ¡Sí pero es porque tú…!

— Razón por la que ahora tengo que _comerte_ a ti.

— ¡¿Eh?!

En un movimiento rápido Hitsugaya se levanto de su asiento y extendió su mano hacia ella, agarrándola de las solapas del cuello de el uniforme, atrayendo hacia su persona a una desconcertada Hinamori que se había perdido en la mirada turquesa y su indescriptible sonrisa socarrona… sólo para cuando reaccionara, sus labios eran literalmente devorados por los masculinos en un beso.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la palidez de su rostro se tornó en cuestión de segundo a un chillón rojo escarlata ¡¿Qué está pasando?!, en su hiperventilación tan sólo coordinó que por el momento era marcar una distancia prudencial con el peliblanco. Así que en medio del revuelo de su mente, una de las manos que reposaba sobre el escritorio como punto de apoyo al haber sido levantada de su asiento abruptamente; la alzó para situarla en el pecho masculino que… para tener una confundible apariencia de un chico de secundaria, él estaba muy bien tonificado ya que sentía la dureza de sus abdominales bajo las ropas del shinigami.

— ¡AH! —Exclamó un gritillo al sentir como su labio inferior recibió un sorpresivo mordisco, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para resentirlo. — ¡Shi…! ¡¿SHIRŌ-CHAN?! —Llamó aturdida al haber sido liberada del beso, observando como el aludido le miraba sin ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por su atrevimiento mientras que se relamía los labios con un destello ladino fulgurando en sus ojos turquesas.

Hitsugaya dejo de agarrarla de la ropa provocando que ella, quien no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse, se tambaleara torpemente en su lugar y caer afortunadamente sobre su asiento… con la diferencia que ahora su inmaculado uniforme lo tenía desarreglado, su corta melena revuelta y un marcado sonrojo que se extendía hasta la punta de sus orejas. En cuanto el ojiturquesa volvió a sentarse en su silla, sin eliminar el contacto visual ni perder esa chispa cínica en su media sonrisa

— Hmm. No lo haces mal… —Indicó pensativo sobre el beso.

— ¡¿QU…?!

—…Resultasteis ser más dulce de lo que pensé.

Si Momo se sintió antes confundida, pues ahora sentía que había perdido la cabeza ¡¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Hitsugaya?! ¡Él nunca fue así! Más bien siempre ha sido conservador y recatado en ese aspecto (…¡Con un demonio! ¡Si hasta mantiene la compostura con Matsumoto cuando le restriega su voluminosa delantera!). Momo intento hablarle pero las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta ¡Por todos los cielos, su cabeza quedo en blanco! Porque tenía gravado en su boca la sensación de la intrusa lengua del joven Capitán, explorándola como se le vino en gana. Sus labios para su desconcierto los siente caliente con un indescriptible cosquilleo, acompañado con el ligero escozor en su labio inferior donde recibió la mordida.

¿En verdad Tōshirō la beso? ¡No, no, no…! ¡ _DEBÍA_ haber una explicación razonable!

Entonces como si el Rey Espíritu fuera oído sus plegarias, la Teniente oportunamente cruzo su mirada castaña con la de su amigo de la infancia para ver un destello rojizo en los ojos turquesas que si bien fueron unos instantes, fue más que suficiente para ella y comprender todo ¡La reliquia! ¡Seguro tenía que ver en todo esto!

— ¡Eeeck! —Exclamó sobresaltada la pelinegra al sentir una suave y cálida corriente de aire chocando contra su oreja izquierda, por impulso se fue de bruce en el sentido contrario de donde provenía aquella extraña brisa. Cayendo al suelo a gatas, escuchando de fondo una impertinente risa.

— Tan indefensa como siempre.

Hinamori pronto comprendió que esa débil ráfaga fue en realidad Tōshirō que le sopló el oído, tragó en seco. Esto está muy mal, muy pero muy mal ¡¿Qué hacer?! La conducta que ha adoptado la dejó tan aturdida que su mente quedo en blan…

El sonido de una silla ser arrastrada, sacó de sus pensamientos a la ojicastaña para admirar desde su posición en el suelo que Hitsugaya movió la silla que le obstaculizaba el camino para avanzar hacia donde esta ella.

—…Cada vez que te veo así, me dan ganas de atacarte…

El rostro de la pequeña Teniente se clonó en una roja manzana, la piel se le puso de gallina… y desesperada de marcar distancia del peliblanco al ser horita muy _peligroso_ , su mente sólo le dio para gatear con el fin de huir…

— ¡…AH!

…Más no le fue posible, él fue mucho más rápido y la alcanzó agarrándola por el tobillo derecho para después dar un moderado jalón para que Momo retroceda los pocos pasos que avanzo de su frustrada retirada. Ella quedo acostada boca abajo en el suelo por lo que perdió su posición a gatas, aun así, adolorida o no debía estar alejada de su amigo en busca de tiempo para dar con la solución y quitarle sea el hechizo que tenga.

—…Y nunca soltarte.

— ¡No! —Momo se removió inquieta al sentir como el ojiturquesa se posiciono encima de ella, deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo. Uno de las manos masculinas se deslizo por su cintura hasta rodearla con un brazo, teniéndola bien sujeta mientras que la otra mano de él se deslizo hasta dar con uno de sus senos, manoseándolo por encima de la ropa. — ¡Shirō-chan!

Pero el joven capitán hacía de oídos sordos y ella que no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente sin darle pelea, forcejeo logrando vanamente apartarlo un poco para ahora quedar boca arriba. Frente a frente sin todavía zafarse del agarre en su cintura. Hitsugaya sin desaprovechar la nueva y conveniente posición que impuso su amiga, intercepto una de sus piernas entre las de ella… consiguiendo separarlas y hacerse él un espacio entre las piernas femeninas.

Estando ahora en una posición mucho más comprometedora que antes.

Eventualmente Hinamori puso los ojos en blanco al ver que empeoro las cosas… quizás está no fue la mejor idea. — ¡Mhm! —Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir como él sin perder el tiempo, lamía el lóbulo de su oído derecho a un ritmo pausado y como si no fuera suficiente sus manos no las tenía quieta, manoseándola libertinamente. — V-Vamos…

Se removió incomoda debajo del cuerpo masculino que resulto demasiado pesado, agregándole el hecho de que su amigo era físicamente superior a ella. Igual no se rindió y con sus manos situadas en los hombros modestamente anchos de Tōshirō, ejerció toda la presión posible para apartarlo…

¡Pero nada! ¡Ni un ápice lo movió!

— De… —Un jadeo ahogado se escapo al sentir como él fue descendiendo, centrando su atención en su cuello para hacer la misma operación. Mordisquearlo, lamerlo y depositar húmedos besos a su antojo hasta quedar completamente satisfecho de saborear aquella zona de su cuerpo… — ¡Detente! ¡A-Ah, no! —Y para disfrutar en todo su esplendor su cuello, empezó a tirar de su ropa a la altura de los hombros para revelar un pronunciado escote como los de Rangiku, dando así una perfecta vista del valle de sus senos modestamente proporcionados.

— ¡TŌSHIRŌ BASTA!

 _ **¡PLAFF!**_

— ¡ _Bonjour~_!

Matsumoto ingresaba campantemente a la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de su persona y avanzar unos pasos para advertir la inesperada escenita que se daba a una sola interpretación. Al menos a simple vista.

El hermoso espécimen femenino parpadeo varias veces como si ver a Momo sonrojada, sentada en el suelo jadeante con su uniforme removido para revelar la tersa piel nívea de sus hombros y el valle de sus senos en un pronunciado escote… más al lado de la pelinegra a su mini Capitán quien acostado boca abajo, parecía inconsciente ya que está más tieso que una estatua. Además que su mirada estaba cubierta por su flequillo y en la mejilla izquierda que no reposaba contra el suelo… mostraba una tremenda marca enrojecida en forma de una mano, claro indicio que recibió una bofetada.

A continuación la rubia giro sobre sus pies. — Ignórenme. Sigan en lo suyo… —Indicó jovial y frescamente como si la escenita no fuera nada del otro mundo… — ¡ECK! —Rangiku tuvo que extender los brazos y moverlos como si surfeara una ola, todo porque buscaba de recuperar el equilibrio al sentir que sus piernas fueron aprisionadas por algo. — ¡¿Pero qué demo…?! —Una vez que evito de besar el suelo al mantenerse de pie, con la mirada indago sobre la causa que no pueda mover sus piernas para hallar a la pelinegra abrazándoselas. — ¡¿MOMO?!

La aludida que se mantenía cabizbaja, ocultando su mirada castaña bajo su flequillo dijo con una voz de ultratumba que le genero un escalofrío a la voluptuosa Teniente:

— Tenemos que hablar.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

— Baja la voz Rangiku-san…

La rubia se estremeció en su puesto, ver a Hinamori tan seria e impávida era inquietantemente perturbador. La pelinegra se ha mantenido muy… rígida y extremadamente sobria, conducta que no era ni en un billón de años propia de su amiga. Tenía la sospecha que la causa no se debía a que su capitán haya intentado sobrepasarse con ella porque si no Momo fuera desistido tener todo contacto con él cuando llevaron a Hitsugaya a sus habitaciones ya que dormía como un bebé porque fue hechizado involuntariamente por la pequeña Teniente en el preciso instante que le acertó la bofetada, recitando el maleficio mudamente.

Actualmente ambas estaban en la habitación contigua del dormitorio de Tōshirō, para ser exactos la sala de estar con un té que preparo Hinamori sin muchos inconvenientes ya que sabía dónde estaba cada cosa en su lugar (igual Matsumoto pero con su excéntrico gusto gastronómico, era mejor no arriesgarse…).

Rangiku comprendía que el asunto era delicado, pero aún así detestaba la atmosfera incomoda ¡Vamos! ¡Ni que su Capitán fuera hecho algo del otro mundo! Si tuvo la manito suelta ¡Pero hey…! ¡Hay que ser positivos! Al menos no paso a las ligas mayores. Por dicha razón, la Teniente de la décima escuadrón hizo de las suyas con su "método" para aligerar el ambiente:

— Entonces… ¿No te gustó como beso?

— ¡RANGIKU-SAN!

La rubia no se pudo contener de explotar en carcajadas al ver el rostro colorado de Hinamori que se había desfigurado en una adorable e infantil mueca de vergüenza. Obteniendo Matsumoto el resultado esperado… que su amiga recupere su personalidad tierna y eliminar la tensión.

— ¡Esto es serio!

— ¡Perdón~, perdón~! Era demasiado tentador —Se excuso, aplacando paulatinamente su risa. — Pero ya mencionado el tema… —Una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en sus labios. — ¿Tan mal besa el Capitán?

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —Evadió esa pregunta porque NI LOCA le iba a responder eso. Después de todo Hitsugaya fue influenciado por los poderes de la reliquia y apostaba por todos los melocotones que ha comido en su longeva vida que él jamás la besaría estando cuerdo. — Ya que vi los resultados… —Su semblante se tornó taciturno. — No me queda de otra que avisarle al Capitán y a los demás mi torpeza…

A Matsumoto se le fue todo el buen humor al ver tan desalentada a su amiga. Estaba segura que todos serían comprensivos ya que Hinamori era una shinigami muy responsable a sus tareas (obviando el tremendo desliz que tuvo con lo de Aizen), aunque del Comandante Yamamoto… ese si era difícil de predecir ya que él es aterradoramente estricto pero nunca se sabe. Después de todo fue muy indulgente con el incidente de Momo por Aizen, no llegando a degradar de rango a la Teniente del Quinto Escuadrón.

— Momo…

— Fracase horriblemente —Pensó en voz alta, su mirada castaña se torno casi a un denso azabache y de sus lagrimales se asomaron traviesas lágrimas sin derramar. — He decepcionado a todos…

— Hey, hey, Momo tan poco así. Todos van a entender —Interrumpió, acercándose para sentarse a su lado y extender su brazo para rodear los pequeños hombros de la pelinegra, trayéndola consigo. — ¡Venga! De por si no es tan grave que hayas vuelto al Capitán un pervertido, sea lo que le haya atinado más bien lo ha hecho actuar más normal. Ya empezaba a preocuparme que ni teniendo a semejante belleza como yo, no se le moviera ni un pelo.

— Rangiku-san… —Le llamó haciendo puchero, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír de soslayo ya que el comentario de por si fue muy gracioso. En parte entendía la frustración de la hermosa rubia, Hitsugaya jamás se comporta como un jovencito de su edad (ni en su infancia actúo como un niño… común). Siempre actúa serio, responsable, huraño, reservado y para colmo es intelectualmente superior por encima del promedio por lo que es considerado un prodigio.

Si bien esas características formaban parte de los "encantos" de él, las personas como Momo y Rangiku que se preocupan mucho por el bienestar del mini Capitán desean verlo relajarse de vez en cuando con el fin de que disfrute de los placeres de la vida, hasta de los más simples. Rezaban por la felicidad de Tōshirō quien solía tomarse su papel como miembro de la Gotei muy seriamente y lo que menos querían es que toda su longeva vida se sumergiera en eso…

La vida iba más allá de papeleo, hollow, batallas y responsabilidades. Porque algo que ambas shinigami estaban al tanto es que si bien la Gotei cumplía un papel noble de resguardar el equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte, no garantiza jamás la felicidad sino lo contrario… va marchitando lentamente tu alma con los peligros que suelen acecharte sin misericordia, siempre con el temor de que no regreses a tu escuadrón o aun peor que te arrebaten a una persona importante si comparte el mismo destino que tu.

Rangiku perdió la única persona que significativamente ocupo un lugar en lo recóndito de su alma, a Gin.

Momo se perdió a ella misma bajo las artimañas de Aizen y por ello, estuvo a punto de perder incluso a Hitsugaya. Ni hablar de esté quien… por poco, pierde a Hinamori quien ocupa un lugar especial bajo su coraza de hielo. Resguardando a dicho ocupante cuidadosamente en su alma, atesorando esa sencilla pero significativa amistad con la ingenua pelinegra.

— En fin, deberé irme preparando en cómo les diré. Empezando por como concluyo Tōshirō afectado por la reliquia.

En ese instante en la cabecita de la rubia algo hizo "click". El principal motivo que su Capitán haya terminado en tales condiciones es por su culpa… aunque en su defensa fue un accidente, pero al final su falta por andar merodeando en una división que no le compete y para colmo fuera de su puesto, incumpliendo con su deberes en horas del trabajo (un shinigami nunca descansa de su trabajo, ni siquiera porque le dieron las merecidas vacaciones, porque a donde vaya va la muerte y alguna alma errante como sus acompañantes).

A pesar de que sabía que Hinamori no la acusaría sino como la chica confiable, humilde y responsable que es se echaría totalmente la culpa, pagando valientemente las consecuencias. Los demás… pronto la encontrarían a ella como la culpable en haberle arruinado la misión a Momo una vez que está dé el reporte detallado de los acontecimientos. Presa del pánico y queriendo evadir el tremendo sermón que pueda recibir… (Los sermones del Comandante Yamamoto son mucho pero mucho peor que los de su propio Capitán), egoístamente y con la astucia colgando de su lengua… quiso salir impune por lo que hizo lo siguiente:

— ¡Neee~, Momo! No creo que sea necesario.

La ojicastaña que se mantenía cabizbaja, alzó su rostro para ver confundida a su colega.

— ¡Sí, sí! Sé que suena algo insensible ¿Pero por qué no aprovechar lo del Capitán?

— ¡¿Eeeeeeh?!

— Parece que sea lo que le atino al Capitán no se va a curar de la noche a la mañana, y nadie mejor que tu puede dar con el antídoto al ser de los pocos expertos del Kidō de todo Seireitei. Por lo que yo digo… ¿Y por qué no usarlo a favor? Tal vez puedas dar con los secretos que oculta la reliquia e incluso descifrarlo.

Momo le miro largamente con una indescriptible e inocente expresión, parpadeando varias veces hasta que su mente consiguió analizar cuidadosamente las palabras de la ojiazul. Por lo que naturalmente explotó, apartándose de Matsumoto para mirarle con reproche y horrorizada por la alocada e insensible sugerencia.

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?! ¡RANGIKU-SAN NO PUEDO CREERLO VINIENDO DE USTED!

La rubia cerró un ojo ante el potente grito de la pelinegra que se mostraba escandalizada como si le fuera sugerido cometer una secta satírica.

— Baja la voz Momo —Pronto la ojicastaña recapacito que había alzado la voz inconscientemente (el problema no era despertar a Tōshirō –estaba hechizado para dormir–, sino a los vecinos) pero es que lo que dijo su compañera es una locura. — Es una opinión, no lo tomes así.

— ¡Pero como se le ocurre! Eso sería una falta mía el estarme guardando semejante informaciones.

Abanico su mano restándole importancia. — ¡Exageras~! No serías la primera en guardarte algo, todos tenemos secretitos. Además, piénsalo ¿Qué van hacer los altos mandos cuando se enteren? ¡Lo mismo! Aprovecharan de usar al Capitán como un conejillo de laboratorio y te aseguro, que no se reprimirán en exprimirlo como una fruta hasta encontrar la verdad de la reliquia.

— N-No creo que ellos…

— ¡Sabes que es verdad! Según tú, a lo que investigaste en los registros sobre aquel artefacto, es que nadie ha obtenido resultados fructíferos.

— Si, aún así…

— Entonces vienes tú, la shinigami más reconocida por sus dotes en el Kidō ¡Y PUFF! Obtuvisteis un resultado…

— ¡Pero si hechice a Hitsugaya-kun! —Protestó. — Además… no creo ser tan reconocida —Agregó tímidamente al ser nuevamente halagada por sus destrezas en el Kidō que si bien es una arte obligatoria para los shinigami (exceptuando los del escuadrón once), es extraordinariamente difícil y Momo lo llevó a un nuevo nivel inimaginable que le hizo ganar su ascenso como Teniente.

Rangiku sonrió enternecida por la humildad de su amiga. — Eres buena —Revolvió la corta melena de Momo, sintiendo como entre sus dedos se enredaba la sedosa cabellera azabache. —¿Y qué hechizasteis al Capitán…? SI. ¿Qué lo volvisteis algo pervertido? Nuevamente SI ¡¿Pero qué hombre no lo es?! Más bien le estimulasteis las hormonas ¡Enhorabuena!

— ¡Esa no es excusa! ¿Y qué tiene de malo Hitsugaya-kun? Más bien por esa misma conducta decente de él, usted no le tendría la confianza para abrazarlo e incluso bromear usando su propio cuerpo para fastidiarlo y avergonzarlo.

— Touché —Admitió sin vacilar ya que era verdad. La principal razón por la que bromea sobre sus senos abiertamente con personajes como su mini Capitán e Ichigo Kurosaki es porque no son hombres indecentes y de por si son muy honestos por lo que nunca se atreverían a sobrepasarse con ella.

Además de esos dos, había un tercer hombre que le permitía su cercanía al saber que nunca le haría daño pero… él ya no _está aquí_. Sacudió aquellos pensamientos sobre _esa persona_ que despierta agridulces sentimientos y seguir debatiendo.

— Pero piénsalo ¿Al final, quién sería la segunda opción razonable para descifrar la reliquia?

— El Capitán Kurotsuchi.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Y tú crees que él tendrá cuidado con el Capitán para curarlo? —Momo se mostro meditabunda y contrariada, ya que al final su respuesta se resumió a un cabeceo negativo. Porque ni siquiera el más ingenuo creería que Kurotsuchi, con lo sardónico que es, estaría en su ética el prevalecer la vida de sus sujetos de experimentación. — ¿Entonces? Sabiendo eso ¿Vas a dejar al Capitán, bajo sus voluntades?

— ¡No! ¡Pero el Comodante tan poco lo…!

— ¡BAH! —Exclamó en una mueca de disgusto e impertinencia. — Con nada más decir que es "por el bien del Seireitei", justificaran. Acéptalo Momo, la Gotei 13 posee muchas tareas y si nuestro Comandante puede reducirlas, resolviéndolas para así darle fin a un inconveniente menos. No le pesará la mano en demandar agotar todos los recursos necesarios.

Frunció los labios en clara contrariedad. — Aún así…

— Sólo piénsalo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

¡Oh, por todo lo diosito santo…!

En una parte remota de los jardines del tercer escuadrón, destacando dicha área por haber una gran cantidad de árboles de caquis secos los cuales se mantienen bajo los cuidados de Iduru Kira y Rangiku Matsumoto; está última iba de un lado a otro por el lugar. Era claro su desespero, teniendo nombre y apellido… No, no es Gin Ichimaru ni Tōshirō Hitsugaya sino _Momo Hinamori_. Su pequeña amiga que ahora está reunida con los altos mandos de la división Uno, Quinta y del Cuerpo de Artes Demoníacas ¿Y cuál es el problema? ¡Qué ella salió de lengua suelta y en consecuencia le complicó todo a Momo!

Lo que le comento ayer sobre ocultar el desafortunado asuntito de su Capitán, en parte, ella tenía razón pero por otro lado… Si se enteran que Hinamori se ha guardado información, la menuda Teniente la va pasar mal, mal, mal. ¡Y por SU CULPA! ¡Ay ¿Pero qué ha hecho?!, _¡Por el dios del sake, que Momo no me haga caso!_ , suplicó mentalmente. Contaba que con lo correcta que era la pelinegra, al final ignore sus palabras y cante como gallo todo lo ocurrido.

Total, por su intromisión hizo que la Quinta Teniente metiera la pata y su Capitán se le haya estimulado las hormonas. Aceptaría las consecuencias valientemente, era mejor eso que por sus propios errores alguien más sufra…

La piel se le erizó cuando una brisa gélida, dueña de un dulce y cítrico aroma que reconoció como melocotón; hizo acto de presencia a sus espaldas, meciendo tenuemente sus ropas como también su sedosa melena rubia que le llega por debajo de los hombros. Rangiku se volteo lentamente para ver la presencia esperada, Momo Hinamori a diez pasos de distancias y yacía cabizbaja…

Tragó en seco, nerviosa. — ¿Q-Qué te di…? ¡¿MOMO?! —En un parpadear la ojiazul se aproximo a su amiga, tomándola por arriba de los codos al advertir algo extraño en la mirada castaña y posteriormente de cómo sus piernas se flexionaron por lo que Matsumoto no tardo en socorrerla, quedando ambas arrodilladas en el suelo. — ¡¿Qué paso?!

— N-No… pude… —Farfulló con la voz estrangulada y sus ojos castaños, ahora inclinados a una tonalidad azabache sin brillo. —…No pude… hacerlo… —Alzó lentamente sus manos, admirando las palmas de sus manos para luego cerrarlas con fuerza sin importar si se lastimaba en el proceso.

— ¡¿Qué no pudisteis?!

Vociferó un sollozo por lo bajo, siendo el comienzo de silenciosas lágrimas que se derramaron por sus pálidas mejillas. — ¡NO PUDE DECIRLES NADA! —Gritó finalmente al ser zarandeada por la ojiazul que no obtenía respuestas, ya que la pelinegra parecía haber entrado en shock. — Rangiku-san… ¿Ahora qué h-hago? Hitsugaya-kun depende de mí… —Su llanto se volvió más desgarrador al cruzarle una de las tantas preocupaciones que le invade desde que está al tanto de la condición de su mejor amigo y no demoró en confesarlo: —… ¡No quiero perderlo!

Entonces lo comprendió la mujer de exótica belleza, Momo al final había mentido en el informe a los altos mandos y la vez que la había visto así de desmoralizada fue en la traición de Aizen. Sin poder contenerse, sintiéndose en el fondo culpable de ello, atrajo a su amiga consigo. Envolviéndola en un abrazo que al principio sorprendió a la pelinegra para después aferrarse a los costados de la ropa de Rangiku, justamente a la altura de la cintura y lloraba con mayor fuerza.

— No lo harás —Objetó con convicción, prontamente suavizándose su semblante y acariciando maternalmente la cabeza a Hinamori. Enredando entre sus largos y finos dedos, el lacio cabello azabache. — El Capitán volverá a ser el mismo gruñón de siempre…

Ya su llanto más apaciguado, cuestionó: — Y cómo… —hipó. —…lo… —hipó. —…sabes…

— Porqué tenemos a la mejor especialista del Kidō de todo Seireitei —Antes de terminar escuchar la queja de la ojicastaña, negando la indiscutible verdad de sus destrezas. La apartó un poco (sin eliminar el abrazo) para enfrentarla a los ojos con una cruda resolución, dando con esa acuosa mirada castaña. — Y porque no estás sola. Momo. Me tienes a mí y… aunque desconozca el embrollo en el que está, te aseguro que también tienes al Capitán.

La dureza de su semblante se suavizo, limpiando una lágrima que se deslizaba a medio camino en la mejilla de la pequeña Teniente con sumo cuidado en el acto como si está se fuera a romper con el menor descuido.

— Así que… Ya no llores —Indicó condescendiente. — Mira que las lágrimas no van contigo y eso sólo te afea ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —Le reprocho, haciendo un puchero aligerando así el malestar de la ojicastaña.

—…Es verdad… —Hipó, sonriendo dulcemente a pesar que algunas lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas hasta unirse debajo de su mentón. — Lo siento, Rangiku-san.

La aludida tan sólo sonrió satisfecha al ver que aquella chispa rebosante de vida volvía a vislumbrarse en los ojos castaños que se tornaron de un cálido color caramelo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

¡De está sí que no se salvará!  
En cuanto la vea, la va a linchar sin misericordia.

En los recintos del décimo escuadrón cierto peliblanco de 1,53cm de altura, buscaba indignado a cierta haragana que trabaja para él. En momentos como este se cuestiona todavía porque no la ha relegado de su cargo… y entonces muy en el fondo de su mente, le recuerda que aquella holgazana insolente en los momentos que ha necesitado apoyo dentro o fuera del campo de batalla, es una de las primeras con la que puede contar a ojos cerrados. Porque a fin de cuenta, Rangiku Matsumoto se ha vuelto en su confiable mano derecha que difícilmente se consiguen a la vuelta de la esquina (E irónicamente así la conoció).

En resumen, es una valiosa aliada… pero en estos instantes es más valorable verla hecha un obelisco de hielo por sus propias manos. Oh sí, sería una muy dulce venganza y merecido castigo.

¿Por qué de su enojo? ¡La muy idiota no le dio la gana de llevar un informe que le encomendó llevar hace UNA SEMANA atrás al escuadrón once! ¿Qué tan difícil es llevar una miserable carpeta que contiene como veinte páginas de aquí hacia allá? No le está pidiendo la paz mundial, sólo llevar unas condenadas hojas con un montón de palabrerías que resumen un análisis sobre la seguridad que hay que mejorar en ciertos puntos estratégicos en las instalaciones del Gotei 13 y en otros puntos ciegos para prevenir futuras invasiones enemigas.

— ¡A-Ah!

Su mirada turquesa se enfocó dónde provino la exclamación, justamente a tiempo para advertir a cierta Teniente de corta melena azabache y nombre de fruta que se había dado la vuelta con toda la intención de… ¿Huir? ¿De él? ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Hinamori!

La aludida se encogió de hombros ante el llamado que luego de unos segundos, se volteo a encararlo con una sonrisa: — ¡Shirō-chan~! ¡Tanto tiempo!

El joven Capitán entrecerró los ojos, observando cautelosamente a su amiga y es que aquel saludo le sonó tan falso al igual que su forzada sonrisa ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Se estaba comportando extraño y las contables veces que la ha visto así es cuando ella le oculta algo.

— Mmm… Sí, tanto tiempo —Cedió, sin bajar la guardia al mínimo indicio. Además que no quería desaprovechar el momento, hace dos semanas que no ha visto a Momo. Lo que es natural ya que por temporadas a veces la Gotei está atestada de trabajo y la última vez que la vio fue en aquella noche que trajo las galletas. — ¿Algún informe de Hirako?

Cabeceo en negativa, alzando sus manos que las agito efusivamente. — ¡N-No! Sólo vine a ver a Rangiku-san… pero veo que no está aquí…

Las blancas y finas cejas fruncidas se acentuaron, percibiéndose cierto malhumor en el semblante de Hitsugaya al oír los motivos de su amiga que pasa por los recintos de la décima división. No es que le desagradara la amistad que tiene Momo con Rangiku sino el hecho de que _sólo_ vino a ver a la haragana de su Teniente, es decir, _su amiga_ siempre viene a verlos es a los _dos_ (Matsumoto y él). Muy rara vez viene a visitar a sólo uno de los dos y mayormente siempre suele ser ÉL.

Pero eso NO le disgusta porque sino eso significaría que estaría celoso de su propia Teniente ¡Y por la tonta Momo-moja-camas! No, no, eso sería ridículo. De por sí, patético.

— ¿Y sé puede saber para _qué_?

— ¿Eh? —Pronuncio al tomarla desprevenida. Y al recibir la inflexible mirada turquesa, su mueca se volvió infantilmente seria para reprocharle: — Shirō-chan, es malo ser un fisgón.

Una venita se hincho en su sien y su ceja izquierda se movió en un tic por el insolente comentario. Irritado hasta la medula, le objetó duramente: — Te estás refiriendo a MI Teniente, la cual por cierto se ha evadido sus responsabilidades… _otra vez_ … —Masculló lo último entre dientes. — Por lo que TENGO el DERECHO de saber como el Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón.

Hinamori ladeo la cabeza a un lado, frunciendo los labios y claramente en un dilema mental. Su amigo tenía un buen punto a favor pero ni eso le ayudaría porque ella simplemente no puede. Por mucho que le exija su amigo, sus labios estarán sellados. Además que no lo cree conveniente (recapacito en decirle anteriormente pero siempre llegó a la misma conclusión: llevárselo a la tumba).

Después de todo el asunto a tratar con Rangiku es precisamente de él, quien está hechizado. Eso y que durante estas dos semanas ha evadido ver a Hitsugaya porque todavía no supera lo sucedido de aquella noche. Además que ha estado investigado implacablemente en archivos e informes del Escuadrón Ocho, Duodécima y en la del Cuerpo de Artes Demoníacas. Mientras que Matsumoto ha sido sus ojos en observar si su amigo ha vuelto a _esa_ faceta tan… indecente, pero después de aquella noche, Tōshirō se ha mantenido en sus cabales (y olvidado el incidente donde se sobrepaso con ella).

Lo cual era muy malo, cada minuto que transcurre es elemental. Por lo que mientras más se tarden en descubrir que incentiva a que el hechizo se active en el ojiturquesa, no obtendrán una pista. En consecuencia, seguirán en el punto de partida.

— Es… es cosas de chicas —Se excusó, rezando porque tuviera éxito. Usualmente esa son las palabras mágicas para que todo hombre desista en saber más de lo debido. — Así que… es un asunto que no involucra ni afecta a tu escuadrón o…

— ¿No puedo ser yo?

— ¿Ah?

Momo jamás esperó ver una mirada de desilusión en su amigo, estando cabizbajo y manifestando gran desazón mezclada con molestia. Él… ¿Le estaba haciendo un puchero? Porque la imagen que ahora tenía del joven Capitán era condenadamente irresistible al verlo tan vulnerable y a la vez enfurruñado con cierto aire pueril.

— Sé que me estás mintiendo, semanas, para ser exactos —Automáticamente ella se tensó, ya tenía el presentimiento que él estaba sospechando pero que se lo confirmara, era otra cosa. — Tú siempre me insistes que te hable de mis cosas, asegurándome que si yo habló lo que me molesta me sentiré mejor…

— H-Hitsu…

— Pero cuando es mi turno, a pesar de todo tu no me cuentas nada —Su semblante se endureció y empuño las manos que reposaban a los costados de su cuerpo. — Eso me molesta.

 _¿Eso "le m-molesta"?_ , repitió la ojicastaña petrificada y mortificada ¡Lo que menos quería era inquietarlo! Si se reservaba algunas cosas era porque no quería preocuparlo pero como siempre obtienen el efecto contrario.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Matsumoto, y no yo?

Hinamori se estremeció al recorrerle un escalofrío. _Su voz diciendo eso…_ , tragó en seco, llevando por reflejo una mano empuñada a la altura de su pecho., _…Un poco cortada… ¡AAAAAAAAH!_ , gritó histéricamente en su mente al sentir que su pulso cardíaco se acelero sin razón y NO se lo concedía por el tono de voz de Hitsugaya que en ese momento sonó tan profunda y aterciopelada, más de lo habitual la cual tiende a ser algo áspera en un tono templado., _¡Cálmate! ¡Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar!_

— ¡En fin! —La pelinegra salió de sus pensamientos para dar con la careta compuesta de su amigo, un tanto austera. — Cuando la situación se te vaya fuera de las manos y esa idiota de Matsumoto falle, yo como siempre saldré a arreglar las cosas.

« _…no estás sola. Momo»_

Su mirada castaña se volvió acuosa, amenazando de que lloraría, quizás porque sus ojos que yacían abiertos desmesuradamente de la sorpresa o porque no ha parpadeado hasta el momento.

 _«…Aunque desconozca el embrollo en el que está, te aseguro que también tienes al Capitán»_

Ignorante de lo que despertó en su amiga, iba hacer el ademan de darle la espalda y retirarse…

— ¡H-Hey…!

Pero Hinamori fue más rápida, reteniéndolo al abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Afortunadamente los buenos reflejos de Tōshirō evitaron que terminaran ambos en el suelo más no sus quejas de su sorpresiva acción, como también de reprenderla por su osadía e inapropiada conducta de un subalterno hacia un superior…

No obstante, a eso a ella le tenía sin cuidado. Entrándole por un oído para salirle por el otro. Momo en esos instantes estaba más sumergida en la absoluta felicidad al corroborar las palabras de su amiga Rangiku. No está sola, nunca lo ha estado porque… su amigo siempre estará ahí para ayudarla a levantarse si llega a tropezar en el camino.

Tiene a Rangiku, a Tobiume pero sobretodo… a su confiable y arisco Shirō-chan.

Luego de sentirse desalentada durante estas dos semanas, las palabras de su amigo le vinieron como un respiro. Uno del que se percata hasta ahora al tenerlo en sus abrazos, comprendiendo que en verdad le hizo mucha falta la presencia de Hitsugaya, su amigo solía tener el efecto de reconfortarla con su sola compañía…

 _Eso es…_ , Se rió risueña por la repentina idea que se le cruzó en la cabeza, tornándose sus mejillas de un suave tono rosáceo., _Porque Hitsugaya-kun conmigo es… ¡Diversión y felicidad garantizada!_

— ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hinamori pegó el grito hasta el cielo cuando sintió unas manos en su trasero, siendo apretado y manoseado con total descaro. Rápidamente enderezó su espalda para enfrentar aquellas gemas turquesas…

 _Oh no_ , se dijo internamente mientras que sudaba frío al mismo tiempo que empalidecía cuando admiró la sonrisa ladina de él sin ningún remordimiento por su atrevimiento.

— Actuando así de inocente…

Se inclinó hacia ella por lo que naturalmente Momo hizo el ademan de eliminar el abrazo ¡Pero sorpresa! Fue frustrado su intento de huida porque los brazos femeninos estaban rodeando era el tórax masculino en vez de los hombros, por lo que le dio la facilidad al Capitán de presionar con sus propios brazos los de ella, obligándola a que sus brazos se mantenga aprisionados entre los brazos de él y los costados del tórax.

Ah, sí y eso incluye que no puede escapar.

 _¡No, no, no…!_ , gritaba internamente, inclinándose hacía atrás todo lo posible para marcar distancia con el rostro de Tōshirō quien mostraba todas las intenciones de querer besarla., _¡Por favor!_ , con la cara clonada en una roja manzana y sudando como animal que entra al matadero, cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el roce de los labios masculino en su mejilla… acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

—…Has estado suplicando por esto todo este tiempo ¿No es así?

 _¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.  
**

* * *

Queridos lectores gracias por su paciencia como también por aquellos que me agregaron en sus favoritos e incluso en follow.

 **En cuanto a los que me dejaron un** _ **reviews**_ **en el anterior capítulo, un especial abracito virtual a…**

 **Krystalized C:** me alegra que te guste mi loca idea, pareciéndote fresca y espero que esté tercer capítulo no haya sido la excepción. Sobre mi gramática y descripción, es un gran alivio que te agrade ya que sé muy bien que mi modo de narrar puede ser algo simple pero opinó que mientras la lectura se entienda fuerte y claro ante el lector, es más que suficiente. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en escribirme y Krystalized espero seguir leyéndonos ;D.

 **Naomic:** ¡Naomiiiiiiic~! Dichoso los ojos que te leen xD. Espero que esté capítulo haya cumplido las expectativas de "más acción", quizás no fue demasiado pero como vaya avanzando la historia, también las perversiones de Hitsugaya irán subiendo de nivel.

 **Megan ChB:** antes que nada ¡Bienvenida Megan ChB! Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que mi historia haya cumplido tus expectativas. Sobre Naomic, si ella es muy buena escritora al igual que muchos otros escritores de HitsuHina de esté fandom. Espero seguir leyéndonos en este _apasionado_ y alocado fic.

 **BBJ:** ¡Bienvenida BBJ! Dichoso mis ojos al leerte, por lo que no me quitas mi tiempo sino al contrario me alegra. También que espero que esté tercer capítulo te haya gustado e incluso sacado una que otra risotada. ¡Espero seguir leyéndonos BBJ! ¡Bye-bye~!

 **micaelavargas107:** ¡Hoooola!, aquí con mi tercera actualización y como siempre disculpa mi retraso. Es un defecto que tengo como escritora, espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para ti y poder seguirnos leyendo.

 **777thHeaven:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras! Me alegro ser merecedora de ellas. Lamento la demora en la actualización, algo tarde pero seguro ¿No? :). Espero seguir leyéndonos pronto.

 **En verdad que me hicieron muy feliz expresando sus opiniones ¡MIL GRACIAS! ;D. Espero que más lectores se unan a la causa y expresen sus opiniones que serán muy bien recibidas.**

 **REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS – REVIEWS**

Miren que no muerdo, eh. ¡Nos vemos~!


End file.
